Sombrio
by dlz
Summary: AR/MM. Após os acontecimentos na fic Horas. Lois e Clark vão a Gotham City e algo acontece. R
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Dark  
**Autor:** FollowTheWhiteRabbit a.k.a. dlz  
**Censura:** K+  
**Classificação:** Ação/Aventura/Mistério  
**Disclaimer:** Trata-se de uma estória cujo único propósito é entreter sem a intenção de infringir os direitos autorais das obras nas quais foram inspiradas ou auferir qualquer lucro.  
**Distribuição:** Fanfiction Net  
**Pares:** Lois/Clark, Lois/Bruce  
**Personagens:** Clark, Lois, Bruce  
**Spoiler:** Não tem  
**Sinopse**: Após os acontecimentos na fic Horas. Lois e Clark vão a Gotham City e algo acontece. Crossover com Batman Begins.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO I**

"Lois Lane!" exclamou o jovem alto e de cabelos escuros que se aproximava do jato particular que acabara de aterrissar. "Esse é um nome que achei que não voltaria a ouvir tão cedo!"

"Aposto que ficou surpreso quando disse que viria" comentou ela, enquanto descia as escadas.

"Nem tanto" respondeu o jovem, com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, tirando os óculos escuros para vê-la melhor. "Imaginei que não conseguiria ficar tanto tempo longe de mim" continuou ele, beijando-a carinhosamente na face, quando esticou os olhos para ver o rapaz que descia logo atrás dela. "Vejo que não veio sozinha"

"Ah, sim!" disse ela, fazendo-se de desentendida apenas para irritar seu companheiro de viagem, que a encarou com frieza. "Bruce, esse é Clark Kent. Clark, este é Bruce Wayne"

Clark e Bruce trocaram um forte aperto de mão, e Lois sorriu, enquanto os observava.

"Não trouxe bagagens dessa vez, Srta. Lane?" perguntou o homem de cabelos grisalhos, postado a uma limusine a poucos metros, que até então não se fazia perceber.

Clark a encarou com surpresa. _Dessa vez?_ pensou ele.

"Alfred Pennyworth!" exclamou Lois, com um sorriso de satisfação ao percebê-lo, e também na tentativa de desconsiderar aquele olhar de surpresa de Clark. "É muito bom revê-lo!" exclamou, aproximando-se dele para um beijo discreto da face.

"Igualmente, Srta." respondeu ele, polidamente, e retribuindo o sorriso.

Clark e Bruce se desvencilharam, e a tensão entre os dois era tênue. Havia alguma coisa no jovem Wayne que incomodava sobremaneira Clark Kent.

"Não vamos pernoitar" disse ela, então, olhando para Alfred e depois para Bruce. "É apenas uma visita de poucas horas" explicou, com as mãos nos bolsos do casaco.

"Que pena" disse Bruce tranqüilamente, olhando para Lois e depois para Clark. "De qualquer forma, vamos fazer essas poucas horas valerem a pena" continuou, com um pequeno sorriso, gesticulando para que entrassem na limusine.

Após Lois entrar no carro, Clark sorriu para Alfred e depois para Bruce, mostrando-se visivelmente desconfortável com a situação, e entrou logo depois dela.

"E então, Clark?" perguntou Bruce, olhando-o nos olhos, enquanto seguiam para a mansão Wayne. "Primeira vez em Gotham?"

"Pra dizer a verdade, sim" respondeu ele, pouco à vontade, enquanto Lois olhava orgulhosa para Bruce, que não via há anos.

"Alfred, vamos pelo centro" pediu Bruce, olhando-o pelo retrovisor. "Não vamos privar nosso visitante de um rápido turismo pelo coração da cidade que nunca pára" explicou, sorrindo para Clark e depois para Lois, que estava sentada ao seu lado.

Clark apenas sorriu, indiferente, e percebeu que desde que desceram em um dos aeroportos das Indústrias Wayne, Lois não lhe havia desferido quaisquer de seus comentários irônicos e sarcásticos. Imaginou que talvez houvesse mais coisas entre ela e Bruce do que podia esperar.

Foi então que houve um pequeno silêncio entre os três, o qual só não se prolongou por conta de Lois:

"Quando liguei, achei que estaria em Princeton"

Bruce arqueou as sobrancelhas.

"Tirei uns dias de folga" disse ele, mostrando-se manifestamente desinteressado.

"Você estuda em Princeton?" perguntou Clark, curioso e surpreso, afinal, tratava-se de uma das maiores universidades do país.

Bruce apenas assentiu com a cabeça. O assunto não parecia ser muito do seu entusiasmo.

_E resolveu dar um tempo? _pensou Clark, imaginando se Bruce Wayne era um garoto mimado que não sabia o que queria ou estava apenas tentando chamar a atenção.

"E já decidiu o que vai fazer?" perguntou Lois, já que ele estava no final do segundo ano.

"Ainda não" respondeu ele.

"Mas continua fazendo todos aqueles cursos de criminologia?"

"E de ciências aplicadas... quando vou às aulas" completou ele, com um pequeno sorriso, percebendo o olhar de censura de Alfred pelo espelho retrovisor.

"Acho melhor mudarmos de assunto" comentou Lois com um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios, ao perceber que o tema da conversa não parecia ser muito do interesse de Bruce.

"Também acho" concordou ele, retribuindo o sorriso.

Clark também sorriu, embora não achasse graça alguma. Sentia-se mais do que desconfortável. Estava totalmente deslocado. Era óbvio que Bruce e Lois haviam sido mais do que amigos. Havia muita intimidade entre os dois. E isso, de certa forma, incomodava-o.

"Vamos falar de você, Lois" sugeriu Bruce, virando-se para vê-la.

"Bom, não tenho muito do que falar" disse ela.

E Clark virou os olhos, incrédulo. Era óbvio que os dois flertavam, sem o menor pudor, bem debaixo do seu nariz.

"Soube que foi expulsa da Met-U. Isso é verdade?"

Lois arqueou as sobrancelhas, e lançou um olhar para Clark, como se o censurasse a ponto de que ele não revelasse os verdadeiros motivos de sua expulsão, embora soubesse que esse não era exatamente o tipo de coisa que ele faria. Mas Clark estava completamente indiferente. E ele apenas virou os olhos mais uma vez, e se voltou para a vista da janela do carro, achando a situação por demais de patética.

"Achei que tínhamos concordado em mudar de assunto" sorriu ela.

Bruce enrugou a testa e a encarou pelo canto dos olhos, não se dando por satisfeito.

"Digamos que eu ainda não sei o que quero" explicou Lois, finalmente.

"Isso não parece bem do seu feitio" retrucou ele.

Bruce então se virou para Clark, que voltou para a conversa, e explicou:

"Lois é o tipo de pessoa que realmente sabe o que quer. Se ela _se deixou_ ser expulsa, é porque tem alguma coisa por trás disso. Pode ter certeza"

Clark sorriu um sorriso forçado, que apenas denotava toda a sua falta de entusiasmo por estar ali, ainda mais por se ver na presença de uma Lois Lane que simplesmente não reconhecia e de um jovem milionário presunçoso, que apenas o remontava a um Lex Luthor de alguns anos atrás.

"Tenho certeza que sim" concordou, olhando para Lois, que sorriu para ambos.

Clark suspirou, e olhou pela janela do carro, imaginando o que, afinal de contas, fazia ali e como foi se deixar levar pela insistência de Chloe em fazê-lo acompanhar Lois naquela viagem absurda e extremamente desnecessária. _Se alguém queria matar Bruce Wayne, o quê Lois acreditava que podia fazer para ajudar?_ pensou.

Enquanto atravessavam a Ponte Sprang, Clark podia ver os imponentes arranha-céus de Gotham. Eram tão altos quanto os de Metrópolis. Denotavam toda a grandeza da cidade das sombras. E havia algo que ele não demorou a perceber. Gotham era sombria. Muito diferente de Metrópolis, com suas cores fortes e vibrantes. O contraste era latente. Não sabia se era pelas estórias que ouvia a respeito de Gotham, sobre os altos índices de criminalidade, ou era a poluição proveniente da área industrial que a fazia parecer tão mórbida com aqueles céus cinzentos. Talvez fossem as duas coisas. O fato é que ele nunca viu uma cidade tão sombria. Mais do que encoberta por uma penumbra densa, Gotham City parecia um lugar aviltante para se viver. Imaginou então se o tempo era sempre cinzento naquele lugar.

_**Continua...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO II**

Clark nada disse quando chegaram à mansão Wayne. E nem precisava. Sua expressão já dizia tudo.

"Maior que a dos Luthor, não é?" sussurrou-lhe Lois num tom provocativo enquanto desciam do carro.

Embora concordasse, Clark nada respondeu.

"Espero que não se importem com a desordem" disse Bruce enquanto entravam, logo após Alfred.

E não demorou muito para Lois e Clark perceberem o porquê. O lugar parecia um verdadeiro mausoléu. Toda a mobília, e mesmo quadros e decoração, estavam cobertos por lençóis brancos. Era como se o lugar estivesse praticamente abandonado.

"Não tenho passado muito tempo em Gotham" explicou ele.

Clark olhava ao redor, maravilhado com o tamanho do lugar. Sua grandiosidade, todavia, dava lugar a um ambiente frio e desolado por conta do aspecto de abandono.

"Com os estudos e tudo mais -" continuou Wayne, com o olhar perdido.

Lois lhe sorria gentilmente, enquanto ele explicava:

"Então Alfred acaba ficando sozinho, e não recebemos muitas visitas. Por isso esse aspecto... de museu" completou, com uma mão no bolso e olhando à volta.

Enquanto atravessavam a enorme ala central, em direção aos fundos, que dava acesso a uma majestosa sala de estar e, mais adiante, à cozinha e à porta do jardim, Clark imaginava onde estariam o Sr. e a Sra. Wayne, se teriam outra residência ou estariam em outro país.

Foi quando Lois cruzou os braços, como se sentisse frio.

Na verdade, há tempos a mansão Wayne não era exatamente como lembrava...

_**

* * *

**_

_FLASHBACK _

_Lois estava com seis anos de idade. Usava um vestido azul e fitas nos cabelos. Com os bracinhos cruzados sobre os joelhos, estava sentada nos degraus da escadaria que dava acesso ao andar de cima da mansão Wayne. O lugar era cheio de luz e a mobília toda estava à vista. Era um lar bonito, feliz e agradável. Bruce, aos sete anos, estava sentado ao seu lado._

"_Não fique triste, Lois" disse ele, na tentativa de confortá-la._

_Lois se virou para vê-lo. Seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas e suas faces, rosadas e úmidas._

_Bruce se compadeceu, e gentilmente secou seu rosto com as pontas dos dedos. Ele não entendia a tristeza que se abatia sobre a amiga. Sabia, porém, que dias antes ela acabara de perder a mãe, e dada a amizade desta com a sua, Sam Lane havia decidido deixá-la passar uns dias com eles, enquanto, na Europa, onde estava lotado, providenciava sua transferência para uma base militar no país._

_Mas Lois estava inconsolável. E Bruce suspirou. Não sabia mais o que fazer. _

_De repente, Martha e Thomas Wayne chegaram em casa._

_Ao percebê-los, Lois imediatamente limpou as faces com as costas das mãos. Não queria que ninguém a visse chorando._

"_Lois, meu bem -" disse Martha, ao vê-los nas escadas._

_O casal se aproximou, e enquanto Martha se sentava ao lado de Lois, Thomas olhava consternado para a pequena Lane e depois para o filho Bruce. E, apesar da tristeza que se sobrepunha, sentiu-se extremamente orgulhoso da solidariedade do filho._

"_Não fique assim -" continuou Martha, confortando-a com um abraço._

_Thomas colocou um pé sobre um degrau e apoiou o cotovelo no joelho._

"_Seja forte, minha criança" disse ele, gentilmente. "Não tenha medo" _

_E Bruce também a abraçou. _

__

* * *

Lois olhou a escadaria onde anos antes sentiu todo o calor e o amor da família Wayne. Depois se virou para ver Bruce, que lhe sorriu, sem saber, porém, no que ela pensava.

E ela suspirou. O lugar agora lhe causava calafrios.

"Em museus os objetos não costumam ficar cobertos" comentou, olhando para Bruce e depois para Alfred, que levantou uma sobrancelha.

Bruce a encarou e apenas sorriu com o canto dos lábios. Lois retribuiu o sorriso. E Clark os observou. Era como se houvesse um segredo entre os dois. E o fato de não entender o que estava acontecendo, irritava-o profundamente.

"Não acha que é um desperdício de espaço?" perguntou, referindo-se ao fato de que apenas o mordomo morava na mansão Wayne.

Lois e Bruce o encararam, surpresos.

Alfred, que estava por perto, apenas sorriu, enigmático. Imaginou que finalmente alguém dizia alguma coisa coerente sobre o atual estado da residência Wayne.

Bruce ficou silente por um instante, e antes que Lois dissesse qualquer coisa para quebrar aquela parede de gelo que Clark acabara de levantar, ele apenas sorriu, e sugeriu:

"O quê acham de darmos uma volta no jardim enquanto Alfred prepara o almoço?"

Lois olhou para Clark, que não se via numa posição muito favorável para opinar, e apenas deu de ombros.

Quando Bruce lhes deu as costas e Alfred caminhava em direção à cozinha, ela se virou e deu um soquinho no braço direito de Clark, que enrugou a testa e se fez de desentendido. Lois então balançou a cabeça negativamente, deixando-o para trás.

_Minutos depois..._

"Tem visto Rachel?" perguntou Lois, enquanto os três caminhavam pelo jardim.

Havia uma poça d´água e Bruce gentilmente estendeu a mão para ajudar uma sorridente Lois a passar por ela. Clark observou a cena e balançou a cabeça, como se não acreditasse no que via. Imaginou então que só faltava ele tê-la tomado nos braços para passar pela dita poça.

"Não" respondeu Bruce, ainda segurando a mão de Lois sob o olhar atento de Clark.

"Como disse, não tenho vindo muito a Gotham. Só estou aqui por causa da audiência" explicou.

"Audiência?" indagou Lois parando a caminhada e encarando-o.

"Joe Chill fez um acordo com a Promotoria" explicou Bruce.

"Como?"

"Vai ser solto amanhã" completou, amargamente.

"Sinto muito -" disse ela, com um olhar cheio de ternura e pesar, enquanto ele apenas concordava com um olhar consternado.

Clark suspirou e tentou desviar a atenção daquele clima, mas era inevitável.

"Que tipo de acordo ele fez?" perguntou ela.

"Não sei ao certo" respondeu ele, sem muito entusiasmo.

Clark percebeu então uma certa tensão naquele momento da conversa. Imaginou se deveria perguntar do que falavam. Mas achou melhor não. Foi quando Alfred chamou Bruce, mostrando-lhe o celular que ele havia esquecido no casaco dentro da mansão.

"Sr. Wayne! Seu telefone está tocando!" disse ele.

"Com licença" pediu Bruce olhando para os dois, e beijando a mão de Lois. "Eu já volto" e ele caminhou a passos apressados até o mordomo.

Clark então suspirou. Finalmente tinha um momento a sós com Lois. E a primeira coisa que lhe venha à mente era tentar esclarecer com ela o clima entre os dois, o que o deixava estranhamente desconfortável.

"Por quê eu tenho a sensação de que essa visita está sendo uma espécie de _revival _amoroso entre vocês?" perguntou ele, visivelmente irritado.

"Como?" indagou ela, surpresa, e completamente alheia à tensão de Clark.

"Qual é, Lois?" continuou ele, ignorando a pergunta dela. "Achei que estávamos aqui apenas para preveni-lo de uma tentativa de assassinato que pode nem ao menos acontecer já que os Lucchesi foram presos com a denúncia anônima que fizemos. Além do mais, não estou nem um pouco interessado em ficar no meio 'dessa coisa' entre vocês dois -"

"_Dessa coisa_?" repetiu Lois, em tom de pergunta.

O sorriso no canto dos lábios dela era inevitável.

"Você é mesmo uma gracinha, Smallville. Se eu não o conhecesse direito, diria que está com ciúmes de mim, assim como esteve do A.C. há alguns meses atrás -" insinuou ela, cruzando os braços.

"Eu? Com ciúmes? De você?"

Lois sorriu.

"Ok. Retiro o que disse. Além do mais, não faria o menor sentido -"

"Sem dúvida que não" concordou Clark, sério.

"Que bom. Pelo menos concordamos em alguma coisa"

Clark suspirou. Não conseguia entender como Lois conseguia tirá-lo do sério. Estranhamente, ela era a única pessoa capaz de fazer isso. E o mais inacreditável, é que a imprevisibilidade de Lois apenas o impulsionava a agir naturalmente. No momento, porém, ele estava irritado. E isso sim o incomodava.

"E, então?" indagou ele.

"E então o quê?"

Clark sorriu um sorriso debochado.

_Será que Lois Lane não responderia pergunta alguma?_ pensou ele.

"O quê pretende fazer?" perguntou.

Até aquele momento, não tinha a mínima idéia do que fazia em Gotham City. A princípio, o plano era contar ao jovem bilionário que alguém de Metrópolis encomendou sua morte a uma tal de Condessa. Mas desde que estavam ali, viu Lois flertar com o misterioso Bruce Wayne.

"Bom, não posso simplesmente dizer '_Bruce, tem alguém que está querendo vê-lo morto_'" explicou ela, completamente indiferente à manifesta impaciência de Clark, que com os braços cruzados, encarava-a.

"Não é assim que as coisas funcionam" continuou ela.

E ele a encarava, impaciente.

"Além do mais, ele não está em condições para lidar bem com a situação -"

E Lois lembrou daquele dia triste para Bruce, e que se estendia desde então...

_**

* * *

**_

_FLASHBACK__  
_

_Sam Lane havia atravessado o país com Lois para ir ao enterro dos Wayne. _

_Era um dia frio e chuvoso. Postado junto a Alfred, o jovem Bruce, com apenas oito anos, via todas aquelas pessoas que se aproximavam dele em frente à mansão logo após o enterro, e que diziam o quanto lamentavam, muito embora ele jamais as tivesse visto na vida._

"_Alfred" disse Sam Lane, ao se aproximar com Lois. "Você sabe que, precisando de qualquer coisa, pode contar comigo"_

_O gentil mordomo sorriu._

"_Obrigado, Sr. Lane" agradeceu, sem tirar as mãos dos ombros de um Bruce completamente distante e abatido._

_À frente dele, Lois, agora aos sete anos._

_E os dois trocaram um olhar de profunda tristeza. _

_Era como uma estória que se repetia. Desta vez, porém, ambas as partes entendiam o quão imensurável e arrebatadora podia ser a dor da perda. _

_E a pequena Lois nada disse, pois sabia que nada do que dissesse mudaria aquele vazio imenso que se apossava do íntimo de Bruce, assim como um ano antes o foi em relação a ela. _

_Sam olhou para a filha e segurou firme sua mão. _

"_Vamos, pequena Lo" disse ele._

_Enquanto se afastavam do pátio da mansão Wayne, Lois olhava para trás, sem tirar os olhos de Bruce, que também não lhe desviava a atenção. _

_Anos depois, Lois soube que, depois daquele dia, ele nunca mais seria o mesmo. _

_**

* * *

**_

E Lois subitamente voltou ao presente...

"Como assim?" indagou Clark, confuso. "Ele me parece muito bem. Aliás, ele me lembra muito uma certa pessoa -"

Lois então o encarou, surpresa com o comentário, e antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ele continuou:

"Inclusive, achei que bilionários arrogantes não fossem muito o seu tipo -"

Lois sorriu.

"De novo esse papo, Smallville?" indagou ela. "Quem você pensa que é para saber quem faz meu tipo?"

Clark a fitou, arqueando as sobrancelhas, surpreso com a reação de Lois. Conhecia-a há quase dois anos. Acreditava que tinha uma boa noção de quem ela realmente era.

"Além do mais, Bruce não é como Lex, se é o que está insinuando" continuou, dando-lhe as costas.

"Tudo bem -" disse Clark, dando-se por vencido.

"E, só para constar, ele não se importa com poder e dinheiro -" completou ela, virando-se para vê-lo novamente.

"Mas ainda há algumas coisas que andei ouvindo a respeito desse cara -" retrucou Clark.

"E que coisa seriam essas?" indagou Lois, desafiadoramente.

"Bom, pra começar, ele é um _playboy_ irresponsável e inconseqüente"

"Como?"

"Isso mesmo que você ouviu" disse Clark.

Lois sorriu e cruzou os braços, encarando-o com firmeza. Essa ela tinha mesmo que ouvir.

"É do tipo que está sempre causando problemas. Não se importa com coisa alguma -"

"Hum. Pelo que vejo andou fazendo a lição de casa" disse ela, mordaz.

"Precisava saber o mínimo da pessoa com quem estou lidando"

"Aprendeu bem com a Chloe -"

"Lois" pediu Clark, tentando ter uma conversa séria com ela antes que Bruce voltasse. "Não estou de brincadeira"

Lois encarou Clark com frieza.

"Clark" disse ela, fazendo uma pausa, enquanto fitava-o nos olhos. "Ele é uma boa pessoa"

E ele enrugou a testa, incrédulo.

"Tudo bem, ele é meio sombrio e misterioso, mas tem um bom coração" continuou ela. "Só está meio perdido -"

E Clark se via numa situação na qual não suportava mais vê-la falando do tal Bruce Wayne com tanto carinho.

"Perdido?" indagou ele, ainda pensando nos flertes entre os dois. "Ele parece saber bem onde está" insinuou.

Lois sorriu. Sabia bem o que ele queria dizer com aquele comentário. Mas pensou em ignorá-lo completamente, elevando a conversa a um nível mais sério:

"Ok. Vamos esclarecer as coisas, Smallville" disse, e Clark a encarou, enquanto a ouvia atentamente. "Acho que ao pesquisar a vida do Bruce você deixou escapar um grande detalhe -"

Clark arqueou as sobrancelhas.

"Um grande detalhe?" indagou ele.

"É. Um grande detalhe" repetiu ela.

"E que detalhe seria esse?" perguntou ele, imaginando se não era mais uma tentativa de Lois em desvencilhar-se do assunto.

"Ele passou por maus bocados, Clark" disse ela, com seriedade.

_E todos não têm seus 'maus bocados'? _imaginou Clark. _O quê o tornava tão especial? O quê o fazia ter um lugar tão especial no coração de Lois? _pensava ele, cada vez mais se sentindo paranóico.

"Os pais dele morreram" explicou ela, finalmente. "Foi algo muito trágico. E aconteceu bem diante de seus olhos, quando ele ainda era um garotinho"

E Clark enrugou a testa, visivelmente consternado. Essa era uma parte da estória de Bruce Wayne que ele não conhecia. E aquilo o pegou de surpresa. Talvez tivesse sido duro demais prejulgando-o daquela forma. Talvez os flertes entre ele e Lois a caminho da mansão o tivessem cegado completamente. Era como se não soubesse o que pensar. De fato, ainda não sabia.

"Eu... eu não sabia disso" foi o que ele disse, arrependido das coisas que havia dito e pensado até então a respeito de Bruce. Isso, porém, não mudava o fato de que Lois estava manifestamente interessada em Bruce, o que, estranhamente, estava tirando-o do sério.

Lois apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente, em represália ao comportamento de Clark até aquele momento.

E ele imaginou se a audiência a que se referiam envolvendo o tal Joe Chill dizia respeito ao incidente com os pais de Bruce. Todavia, antes que pudesse confirmá-lo, Lois disse:

"Pois é. O mundo não gira ao seu redor, Smallville"

Clark enrugou a testa.

"Como?" indagou, confuso e surpreso com o comentário.

Mas antes que Lois pudesse responder, não que ela o fosse, já que lhe dava as costas, e voltava para a mansão, Bruce voltou. E ela disfarçou imediatamente o clima retesado, abrindo um grande sorriso para ele, o que novamente deixou Clark perturbado.

"E então?" indagou ela.

"Era Rachel" disse ele, referindo-se ao telefonema que acabara de responder. "Vai vir aqui mais tarde"

Lois sorriu. Pensou em dizer o quanto seria bom rever a amiga, mas Bruce estava pensativo, e com o olhar perdido. E ela definitivamente não sabia o que dizer. E aquela foi uma das poucas vezes em que Clark a viu sem reação.

E enquanto os observava, Clark tinha cada vez mais certeza de que talvez não conhecesse Lois tão bem como imaginava. E mais do que isso, que o jovem Wayne devia ser a pessoa mais misteriosa que havia conhecido até então. Mais do que Lex. Mais do que tantas outras pessoas que cruzaram seu caminho. Ele era uma verdadeira incógnita, ainda mais pelo seu passado doloroso. Não conseguia imaginar o que se passava pela sua cabeça. E, de certa forma, temia o que podia ser.

**_Continua..._**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO III**

"Ótimo!" exclamou Lois falando ao telefone celular, na biblioteca.

Ao se virar, viu Clark aproximando-se.

"Liga pra mim assim que descobrir alguma coisa" continuou, ignorando-o. "Ah, outra coisa... Conseguiu as reservas?"

Clark arqueou as sobrancelhas, desconfiado.

E Lois continuou:

"Perfeito. Falamos mais tarde"

"Reservas?" indagou ele, assim que ela desligou o telefone.

Lois checou as ligações do seu celular, e nada respondeu.

"E então?" insistiu Clark. "Não vai me dizer nada?"

"Onde estão Bruce e Alfred?" perguntou ela.

Clark suspirou e sorriu, desconcertado.

Lois era mesmo incrível. _Será que existia alguém tão capaz quanto ela de responder a várias perguntas com tantas outras?_ pensou ele.

"Parece que a tal Rachel chegou. Está na cozinha com o _seu amigo_ Bruce. Não sei do Alfred" respondeu, com cinismo, e ainda não se dando por satisfeito.

Lois o encarou.

"O que a Chloe disse? E que reservas são essas das quais estava falando?" insistiu ele.

"Ela vai tentar descobrir tudo o que puder sobre os Lucchesi e os contatos deles em Gotham" respondeu Lois.

"E o quê fazemos enquanto isso?" perguntou Clark.

"Não sei, Smallville. Temos que fingir que está tudo bem"

_E isso incluiria mais alguns flertes com o playboy_, pensou ele.

"Fingir?" perguntou ele.

"É. Fingir" repetiu ela. "Além do mais, temo que a essa altura dos acontecimentos já devem ter descoberto que eu não sou a tal Condessa e um outro assassino pode estar espreitando por ai apenas esperando o momento ideal -" continuou Lois, pensativa, com as mãos na cintura, lembrando daquela noite, em Suicide Slum...

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_Duas Noites Atrás - Metrópolis - Suicide Slum_

"_Esperem um instante! Esperem um instante!" disse um homenzinho com cabelos escorridos que emergiu entre cerca de vinte homens bem vestidos e armados num depósito em Suicide Slum que apontavam suas armas para Lois e Clark que acabaram que entrar no lugar na esperança de escaparem de uma gangue. "Você é a Condessa?" perguntou o sujeito, olhando para Lois._

_Lois e Clark se entreolharam, confusos._

"_Huh... bem eu -" disse ela, apreensiva, com um sorriso nervoso no canto dos lábios. Não sabia se era bom ou não ser a tal Condessa naquela situação. Clark a encarou com um olhar, na esperança que ela não dissesse nada impensado._

_O sujeito sorriu e gesticulou para que todos abaixassem as armas. _

"_Claro que é!" exclamou ele, abrindo um grande sorriso de satisfação. "Que bom que você conseguiu vir antes!" continuou ele. "Eu sou Vincent"_

_Lois aceitou o aperto de mão, sem saber o quê dizer._

"_E ele?" perguntou Vincent, olhando para Clark. _

"_Ele?" indagou Lois, virando-se para Clark, que lhe lançou um olhar apreensivo. "Huh, bem..."_

"_Já sei" interrompeu Vincent. "Seu guarda-costas!"_

_Lois o encarou com surpresa._

"_Isso!" confirmou ela, aliviada._

"_Só podia... com esse tamanho!" disse ele, encarando Clark de cima a baixo. "Tudo bem. Vamos ao trabalho!"_

_Vincent se virou e caminhou até a mesa. _

_Lois e Clark trocaram olhares._

"_Quero ver você sair dessa agora" murmurou ele._

_Lois sorriu._

"_Fica frio, Smallville"_

"_Algum problema?" perguntou Vincent se virando para vê-los._

"_Não" respondeu ela, prontamente._

"_Achei que você fosse inglesa" disse ele, curioso._

"_Ah, sim! Sou mesmo" disse ela, forçando um sotaque britânico._

_Vincent levantou as sobrancelhas. Agora parecia convencido de que ela era mesmo inglesa._

"_Cheguem aqui!" chamou ele._

_Lois e Clark caminharam apreensivos até a mesa, sob o olhar atento dos homens armados naquele galpão._

_Ao se aproximarem, Vincent pegou um envelope amarelo, tirou de dentro dele algumas fotos e entregou a Lois:_

"_Esse é o cara!" disse ele._

_Clark se inclinou para ver. Eram fotografias tiradas às escondidas em frente a restaurantes e hotéis de um sujeito que nunca viu antes na vida. Era bem vestido e estava sempre próximo de uma limusine._

"_Bruce Wayne?" indagou Lois, tentando não demonstrar a surpresa._

_Vincent sorriu._

"_Quando o Vito disse que você era a melhor, resolvemos chamá-la" disse ele, sorrindo._

_

* * *

_

"Não acha que estamos nos precipitando demais?" perguntou ele.

"Como assim?"

"Talvez nunca tenham descoberto que você não é a tal Condessa -"

"Não sei, Clark. Esses caras têm olhos por todas as partes" disse ela.

"_Esses caras_?" repetiu Clark. "Lois, nem sabemos quem está por trás disso tudo"

"Tem razão, não sabemos. Por isso a Chloe vai investigar"

"E esse tal de Joe Chill?"

"O quê tem ele?"

"Não acha que tem alguma coisa a ver?" sugeriu ele.

"Ele é peixe pequeno, Smallville -"

"E as empresas Wayne?" continuou Clark, cada vez mais disposto a solucionar de uma vez aquele caso e deixar imediatamente Gotham. "Será que não existe alguém na administração que queira se livrar do _seu amigo_?"

"Quem está administrando o império é um sujeito que sempre foi da diretoria... Um tal de Earle, que trabalhou por muitos anos com o pai de Bruce. Nunca incomodou ninguém" respondeu Lois. "Além do mais, não creio que seja isso. Afinal, o Bruce não tem mesmo interesse na companhia"

_O que reforça o fato de que ele não quer nada com nada na vida_, pensava Clark, que ainda não confiava em Bruce Wayne.

"Então voltamos à estaca zero: o tal Joe Chill" disse ele.

Lois o encarou.

"Não podemos esquecer que ele está para ser solto amanhã" continuou Clark. "E tem esse tal acordo que o Bruce mencionou -"

"Sabe que, pensando bem, isso até que faz sentido" disse ela, então, pensativa.

Clark enrugou a testa.

"Talvez as pessoas que estão querendo matar o Bruce sabiam que ele viria para a audiência de Chill" continuou ela.

"Pode ser" respondeu ele.

"E, nesse caso, se sabiam mesmo que ele viria a Gotham, e chegaram a cogitar que eu não sou a tal Condessa e voltaram a contatá-la ou qualquer outro assassino para cumprir a missão -"

"Então vai ser amanhã, no Tribunal, com várias pessoas por perto" completou Clark, acompanhando o raciocínio de Lois.

"E ninguém vai sequer imaginar quem pode ter sido o mandante" concluiu ela, encarando-o.

"Precisamos avisar a polícia então" disse ele, preocupado.

"Sem chance, Smallville!" exclamou ela.

E Clark a encarou.

"Será que você não lê os jornais? Gotham é uma cidade vendida, repleta de corruptos! Enquanto não soubermos quem está querendo ver o Bruce morto, não podemos confiar em ninguém -"

Clark enrugou a testa.

"Tudo bem. Então o quê você sugere?" arriscou ele, temendo o pior.

"Vamos tentar resolver por nossa própria conta" respondeu ela.

E o que Clark mais temia, estava para acontecer. Como se já não bastasse Chloe, agora Lois também o colocava em situações extremas.

"Venha, Smallville" disse ela, atravessando a biblioteca. "Vamos ver a Rachel e tentar descobrir mais alguma coisa -"

"Espero que Chloe tenha mais sorte -" resmungou ele, indo atrás dela.

"Ah, sim!" exclamou Lois, dissimulada. "Antes que eu me esqueça, vamos passar a noite em Gotham"

Clark arqueou as sobrancelhas.

"_Vamos_?" indagou.

"É. Se alguma coisa está para acontecer amanhã, vamos ter que estar por perto. A Chloe já fez as reservas num hotel, então, não adianta chiar!"

"Lois, eu realmente não posso... E não foi isso que tínhamos combinado -"

"Smallville, o quê achou que viemos fazer aqui?"

"Pensei que bastava descobrirmos quem está por trás dessa sujeira toda, e só -" respondeu ele.

Lois o encarou. _Seria Clark Kent tão inocente assim?_ pensou ela.

"Bom, Smallville, sinto muito" disse ela. "Mas isso não é uma opção"

Clark a encarou, perplexo.

"Como assim ´_isso não é uma opção´_?" perguntou ele, enquanto ela lhe dava as costas, deixando-o sozinho em meio à biblioteca.

Mas Lois o ignorou completamente.

"Lois, espere! Temos que conversar!" chamou ele, indo atrás dela.

**_Continua..._**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO IV**

"Rach!" exclamou Lois, sorridente, ao vê-la na cozinha com Bruce.

Clark vinha logo atrás dela, e percebeu que a conversa entre Bruce e tal Rachel estava um tanto tensa antes de Lois interrompê-los.

"Lois!" respondeu ela, com um sorriso.

As duas então se abraçaram rapidamente.

Clark e Bruce apenas as observavam a uma certa distância.

Diferentemente da relação entre Lois e Chloe, que embora fossem primas, Clark jamais as viu juntas antes daqueles quase dois anos que se passaram, ele percebeu que em relação à Rachel, com quem Lois parecia ter convivido mais, havia um certo distanciamento. Talvez fosse precipitado de sua parte avaliar _o que era Lois Lane _naquele "novo meio" em que se encontravam. Mas mesmo naquele encontro, era como se elas apenas se tolerassem. Imaginou, então, que a única coisa que as fazia fingir que se gostavam - pois era exatamente isso o que lhe parecia -, era Bruce Wayne. E, sem ser percebido, Clark o analisou enquanto as garotas se cumprimentavam. O anfitrião estava inexpressivo. E cada vez mais ele era uma incógnita para Clark. Imaginava se ele também seria perigoso.

"Quanto tempo!" disse Lois.

"O quê a traz a Gotham?" perguntou Rachel, sorridente.

"Resolvi que estava na hora de fazer uma visita aos velhos amigos" respondeu, olhando para Bruce e depois para Clark. "Ah, sim! Rachel, este é Clark Kent. Clark, esta é Rachel Dawes" apresentou Lois.

"Seu namorado?" indagou Rachel, sorrindo, simpática, para Clark.

"Não!" exclamaram Lois e Clark, em uníssono, surpreendendo tanto Rachel quanto Bruce, que se entreolharam, confusos com a reação dos dois.

"Somos apenas amigos" explicou Lois, tentando agir normalmente, na medida em que olhava para Clark, que a certa altura já achava graça da situação, e sorria.

Rachel e Bruce se viraram para vê-lo, e ele simplesmente desmanchou o sorriso e, muito sério, apenas concordou, balançando a cabeça:

"Não, não. Somos apenas amigos"

Rachel enrugou a testa, e sorriu.

"Sei" disse, olhando para Lois.

E, para Clark, era evidente que havia um certo desconforto da parte de Lois, na medida em que Bruce e Rachel trocavam olhares. Imaginou então se a jovem assistente de Promotoria seria mesmo o empecilho para o relacionamento de Lois com Bruce. E alguma coisa nele se aquietou.

"Estávamos falando dos tempos em que roubávamos latas de leite condensado -" disse Rachel, apontando para o alto das prateleiras, olhando para Bruce e depois para Lois e Clark.

"E não foram poucas as vezes -" comentou Bruce, sorrindo.

"É... até que um dia o Alfred nos pegou em flagrante -" completou Lois, com os braços cruzados, enquanto olhava para os rapazes.

Bruce sorriu, e colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

De repente, um silêncio se instalou. Rachel e Bruce trocavam olhares, e provavelmente ainda tinham muito o que conversar não tivessem sido interrompidos. Lois olhava para um e outro, e Clark apenas observava a todos. Para Lois, era óbvio que Rachel e Bruce não falavam apenas nas latas de leite condensado. Havia algo mais. Algo que dizia respeito à audiência de Joe Chill.

E o clima começou a ficar um tanto constrangido, até que Lois sugeriu:

"Por que não vamos lá fora?" perguntou, abanando-se com as mãos. "Está ficando abafado aqui -"

_E como_, pensou Clark.

"Ah, sim, vamos para o jardim. Alfred vai nos preparar um chá -" sugeriu Bruce.

Mas olhando para o relógio, Rachel disse:

"Bom, vai ter que ficar para outro dia. Eu tenho um compromisso"

Lois arqueou as sobrancelhas.

"Ah, sim. Na Promotoria" disse ela.

Clark enrugou a testa. E pensamentos mil turbilhavam na sua mente: _Teria mesmo Lois dito aquilo? Estaria ela com ciúmes de Bruce e Rachel? E estaria ele, Clark Kent, com cíumes de Bruce e Lois? O quê, afinal, estava acontecendo? _

"Que é isso, Rachel?" indagou Lois. "Acabou de chegar!"

"Não. Eu realmente tenho que ir"

"Que bom que veio, Rachel" disse Bruce, sorrindo.

E Clark percebeu que ele estava diferente desde que o viu pela primeira vez naquela manhã. Era como se algo de ruim se prostasse sobre ele.

"Por que não me acompanha até lá fora, Lois?" perguntou Rachel.

"Claro!" exclamou ela, fazendo-se de desentendida, e as duas saíam juntas da cozinha, quando Rachel se virou, e disse:

"Foi um prazer, Clark!"

Clark sorriu, em resposta.

"Até mais, Bruce"

"Até mais, Rachel" respondeu ele.

"Eu já volto, meninos" disse Lois. "Temos alguns assuntos de mulher para colocar em dia -" completou, com um sorriso maroto.

Clark e Bruce então se viram sozinhos na cozinha, e um olhou para o outro, sem saber o quê dizer.

"Ela é maravilhsa, não é?" indagou Bruce, voltando novamente os olhos em direção à porta por onde as duas haviam saído.

E Clark enrugou a testa.

"Quem?" perguntou, na esperança de que ele estivesse se referindo a Rachel.

Bruce se virou para vê-lo, e sorriu ao ver sua expressão de desconforto.

"Não está gostando muito de estar aqui, não é mesmo?" perguntou, sem responder à indagação de Clark.

"Bem, na verdade -" disse ele, e antes que terminasse a frase, Alfred vinha do jardim com umas ervas para o chá.

O mordomo notou que Clark interrompeu a frase por conta de sua presença, e disse:

"Por favor, façam de conta que não estou aqui"

Clark balançou a cabeça enquanto Bruce esperava que ele terminasse o que ia dizer:

"Sinto-me meio deslocado" concluiu, quase arrependido de tê-lo feito. Afinal, sequer conhecia Bruce Wayne e, de certa forma, começava a quase considerá-lo como um rival, embora ainda não tivesse muita certeza em quê.

"Eu sabia" disse Bruce, de repente, e Clark arqueou as sobrancelhas, sem entender, e quase imaginando que ele havia descoberto o que nem mesmo ele fazia idéia. "Não estou sendo um bom anfitrião. Eu sei. Mas essa semana não tem sido muito boa -"

Nisso, Alfred se virou para encher a chaleira com água, e encarou Bruce, visivelmente preocupado.

Embora Clark soubesse que Bruce se referia à tal audiência e o que ainda estava por vir na manhã seguinte, e isso incluia a doida empreitada de Lois e um possível atentado à vida de um homens mais ricos do mundo, preferiu ele continuar aquela primeira e oficial aproximação com o jovem Wayne de uma outra forma, a qual também era de seu interesse:

"Não, não foi isso que eu quis dizer -"

"Então o quê foi?"

"Bom, deixa pra lá"

Bruce enrugou a testa, pensativo. De repente, abriu um sorriso malicioso.

"Tem alguma coisa a ver com Lois" disse ele, então. E Clark levantou os olhos, supreso. "Não é mesmo?"

"Não!" exclamou ele, como se Bruce o estivesse acusando de alguma heresia. "Ela é rude, grosseira, tagarela. Não temos nada em comum!"

Bruce sorriu, olhou para Alfred, que também sorriu, e depois disse:

"E mesmo assim ela o convence a fazer coisas absurdas e das quais não concorda, como vir a Gotham?"

Clark olhou para o lado, e não sabia o que responder.

De fato, não podia revelar-lhe o motivo pelo qual estava ali. No entanto, sentiu que havia uma grande verdade naquilo tudo. Ele realmente não teria deixado Lois ir sozinha a Gotham, embora ela não o tivesse convencido, assim como não a deixou por sua própria conta em Suicide Slum, noites atrás.

Mais do que prima de Chloe, Lois agora era uma constante em sua vida. Alguém com quem ele se importava. E embora soubesse que muitas vezes ela podia se virar muito bem por sua própria conta, ainda assim, acreditava que por debaixo de toda aquela força e determinação havia uma garota frágil e de bom coração, que não parecia se importar com os riscos em nome do que acreditava ser o certo, e sentia uma necessidade imensa de estar próximo dela, mesmo que não soubesse bem porque, e apenas imaginasse que era pelo simples fato de que estar com ela tornava-o alguém que ele gostava de ser: ele mesmo.

Mergulhado em seus pensamentos, Clark apenas ouviu de Bruce:

"É assim que começa, Clark"

"Hã? Como?" perguntou ele, confuso, como se tivesse sido abruptamente acordado de um sonho bom e agradável.

Bruce sorriu.

"Ela lhe dá soquinhos no braço?"

Clark sorriu.

"O tempo todo" respondeu.

"Suponho que ela também o subestime, e sempre o coloque em situações complicadas, como essa?"

Clark ficou silente.

"É, meu bom amigo" disse Bruce, com os braços cruzados, apoiado na mesa. "Parece que você é mais uma vítima do furacão Lane"

Clark enrugou a testa. _Ele disse mesmo aquilo? _pensou. _Furacão Lane?_

E Alfred apenas sorria, enquanto colocava as ervas para ferver.

_Enquanto isso..._

"Lois, você precisa convencer o Bruce a não ir à audiência" disse Rachel, enquanto as duas se aproximavam do carro em frente à mansão.

"Algum motivo em especial?" perguntou Lois, imaginando se ela sabia de alguma coisa.

"Ele não está nada bem" respondeu Rachel, encarando-a. "Basta olhar bem pra ele"

Lois cruzou os braços.

"É. Eu percebi" disse ela, olhando para a mansão.

"Acredita que ele foi expulso de Princeton?"

Lois arqueou as sobrancelhas, e sorriu. Embora já desconfiasse, aquela não era a sua principal preocupação. Talvez Rachel realmente não soubesse o real perigo que Bruce estava correndo.

"Bom, isso não parece tão surpreendente vindo do Bruce -" comentou.

Rachel balançou a cabeça negativamente.

"Ele disse que não precisa de diploma para ser um _playboy_ internacional -"

Lois arqueou as sobrancelhas, visivelmente surpresa.

Depois sorriu, e disse:

"Nisso ele tem razão"

Rachel também sorriu, e disse:

"Claro, isso é só um detalhe -"

E Lois ficou então séria. Encarou bem a amiga, e perguntou:

"Tem mais alguma coisa que você não quer me contar? Algo sobre Joe Chill?"

Rachel ficou pensativa, e balançando as chaves do carro, disse:

"Esse acordo que a Promotoria fez com ele -"

Lois então achou que aquele era o momento para saber do que se tratava, afinal, o tal acordo:

"Que acordo?" perguntou, fazendo-se de desentendida, embora realmente ainda não soubesse que acordo era aquele.

"Bom, Chill dividiu a cela com Carmine Falcone -"

"Hum. Falcone" interrompeu Lois, sabendo quem era, uma vez que sua fama se estendia além Gotham, e já imaginando os motivos pelos quais Chill seria solto.

"E durante todo esse tempo, ele ouviu coisas de Falcone das quais jamais saberíamos" continuou Rachel.

"Por isso vocês fizeram um acordo. Ele vai testemunhar em troca de liberdade -" completou Lois.

Rachel apenas concordou com a cabeça.

"Isso não é muito coerente, pra não dizer que não parece nada justo, não acha?"

Rachel sorriu com o canto dos lábios.

"Bruce pensa da mesma forma" comentou, ressentida.

"Mas ele está certo" concordou Lois. "O sujeito matou os pais dele a sangue frio, Rach"

"O que houve foi horrível" assentiu Rachel. "Mas Chill pagou pelo quê fez e agora está prestes a nos entregar de bandeja alguém muito pior. Um criminoso muito perigoso, e que há anos tem conseguido se desvencilhar da justiça" explicou.

"Não sei Rach, mas não concordo que um criminoso pode ser pior ou não do que outro. Chill matou duas pessoas inocentes -"

"Bom, a verdade é que Falcone é o grande responsável pelos vários Joe Chill que existem perambulando por Gotham" justificou Rachel.

Lois balançou a cabeça, positivamente. Concordava em parte com a situação. No fundo, ficava preocupada em como aquilo tudo estava refletindo em Bruce.

"Imagino que Bruce não esteja lidando muito bem com isso" comentou, com o olhar perdido.

"Não mesmo" concordou Rachel. "Por isso preciso que me ajude -"

Lois a encarou por um instante. Imaginou que talvez pudesse se abrir com ela, contar sobre os Lucchesi em Metrópolis e o perigo que Bruce estava correndo.

"Precisa convencê-lo a não ir ao Tribunal amanhã" pediu Rachel. "Vai ser doloroso demais pra ele"

Lois ficou pensativa. Rachel não fazia idéia do quanto ele deveria ficar longe daquela audiência, pelo menos, até ela ter a certeza do que realmente estava acontecendo.

Decidiu, então, que antes de contar qualquer coisa a Rachel, que, afinal de contas, trabalhava na Promotoria, devia ao menos ter uma evidência forte acerca das suas suspeitas, coisa que ainda não tinha. Rachel era uma mulher racional. Não acreditaria em meras alegações. Por isso, fitou-a nos olhos, e acreditou que poderia ao menos prometer o que efetivamente estava ao seu alcance, e que, dadas as circunstancias, era mesmo o que realmente pretendia fazer:

"Rach, no que depender de mim, ele não vai" disse, determinada.

As duas sorriram um sorriso amargo por conta de toda aquela situação, e se abraçaram.

_Enquanto isso, na cozinha..._

"O quê realmente existe entre vocês dois?" perguntou Bruce, entregando a Clark um copo com água que havia acabado de encher com a jarra que segurava na outra mão.

Clark enrugou a testa, e sorriu:

"Vocês dois _quem_?" perguntou.

Bruce sorriu.

"Ora, Clark. Eu percebi"

Clark balançou a cabeça, como se demonstrasse ter entendido ao quê ele se referia.

"Fala de mim e Lois?" indagou.

"Quem mais poderia ser?"

"Bom... Não existe nada entre eu e ela" respondeu.

Bruce sorriu, balançando a cabeça, enquanto enchia um copo para ele mesmo.

Clark o observava, e achou que deveria perguntar o mesmo:

"E você?"

Bruce levantou uma sobrancelha, desconfiado.

"Eu e Lois?" indagou ele.

_De quem mais estávamos falando? _pensou Clark, que diferentemente de Lois, conseguia se conter, e ao invés de responder sarcasticamente, apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, enquanto Alfred os observava, na medida em que preparava o almoço.

"Digamos que é uma longa estória" respondeu ele, sorrindo.

Clark suspirou, e tendo em vista a imensa carga de emoções pela qual vinha passando naquelas últimas horas, tinha mais certeza de que sua visita a Gotham se tornava uma experiência cada vez mais reveladora.

_**Continua...**_


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO V**

_Mais tarde, após o almoço..._

"Bruce, tem uma coisa que eu preciso falar com você" disse Lois, subitamente, enquanto eles tomavam um café sentados à uma mesa próxima dos jardins.

Clark enrugou a testa, imaginando se finalmente ela revelaria a ele toda a estória dos Lucchesi e da tal Condessa, dando fim de uma vez por todas àquela mórbida e enfastiante aventura em Gotham City.

"E o quê é?" indagou ele, após um gole de café.

"Bom" disse ela, olhando para Clark, que a encarava com desconfiança. "Eu não acho que seja uma boa idéia você ir á audiência do Joe Chill amanhã"

Bruce arqueou as sobrancelhas, e sorriu.

"Então é isso" disse ele. "Rachel também andou colocando coisas na sua cabeça?"

Nesse momento, Alfred aparecia para recolher a louça suja com uma bandeja.

"Ou teria sido Alfred?" indagou, olhando para o mordomo.

"Senhor?" perguntou ele, confuso.

Bruce sorriu.

"Nada, Alfred"

"Não. Não foi Rachel, e nem Alfred" respondeu Lois assim que o mordomo se retirou.

Bruce a encarou nos olhos, enquanto brincava com uma colher de café.

Foi então que o celular de Clark começou a tocar, o que foi um alívio para ele, pois já não estava mais agüentando toda aquela conversa na qual ele era mero espectador. Viu então pelo visor que era Chloe. Olhou para Bruce e para Lois, e disse:

"Com licença, é minha mãe"

Clark se levantou e foi para um lugar mais reservado entre os jardins.

"Chloe? O quê houve?" perguntou quando já estava bem longe.

"Como andam as coisas com o _playboy _mais cobiçado do momento?"

Clark deu um sorriso desdenhoso. Como se não bastasse Lois se derretendo para Bruce, agora teria que ouvir piadinhas de Chloe.

"Só tenho uma coisa a dizer: eu não sei como deixei vocês me convencerem a vir"

Chloe sorriu do outro lado da linha:

"Clark, ninguém o convenceu" disse ela. "Eu apenas sugeri que vocês poderiam trabalhar juntos, já que conseguiram sobreviver a 'Uma Noite de Muitas Aventuras' em Suicide Slum"

Clark suspirou.

"Mas me diga uma coisa... está tão ruim assim?" indagou ela.

Clark se virou para ver Bruce e Lois que estavam à alguns metros, e a viu tocando a mão dele sobre a superfície da mesa.

"Você não faz nem idéia" respondeu ele.

"Puxa. Sinto muito" disse Chloe.

Clark apenas balançou a cabeça. Afinal, nada mais tinha a fazer.

"Mas tenho uma boa notícia" disse ela, então. "Na verdade, não tão boa assim. Aliás, pode-se dizer que é uma notícia boa e uma má -"

"Chloe, o quê é?" perguntou ele, impaciente.

"Bom, parece que Carmine Falcone tem inimigos em Metrópolis, o que leva a coisa toda a Joe Chill" respondeu ela.

"Como?"

"Isso mesmo que você ouviu" disse ela. "Há cerca de um mês veio um carregamento de contrabando supostamente do Falcone para Metrópolis. Só que toda a mercadoria foi despejada na Baía Hobb. Saiu em todos os jornais. A polícia nem desconfia quem pode ter sido. Nunca provaram que o contrabando era do Falcone, mas há fortes indícios que apontem para isso. Eu andei vasculhando a coisa mais a fundo, e descobri outras coisas -"

"Por exemplo?"

"Que no ano passado aconteceu algo parecido, só que em Gotham. Um caminhão com registro em Metrópolis foi encontrado no Narrows, vazio e depenado. Dois dias depois, encontraram dois corpos não identificados no Rio Finger -"

"Não vejo a relação"

"Simples. O caminhão estava registrado no nome de uma pessoa morta há mais de dois anos. Um laranja para ocultar o verdadeiro responsável pelo carregamento. Nas semanas que se seguiram, houve o maior número de casos de trafico de drogas em Gotham. Há registros de que a Promotoria distrital tentou conciliar o caminhão proveniente de Metrópolis com a grande quantidade de drogas que chegou a ser apreendida, e que provavelmente não foi nem a metade do que realmente acabou sendo passada para frente. A polícia de Gotham nunca concluiu coisa alguma, o que só prova que Falcone estaria por trás de tudo -"

"Isso não prova nada, Chloe"

"Clark, a Promotoria simplesmente abriu mão da investigação da noite para o dia. Será que você não pressente ameaça no meio disso tudo? O mais forte contra o mais fraco? O poder do dinheiro?"

Clark sorriu.

"Nenhum lugar pode ser assim tão dominado pela criminalidade"

"Mas Gotham é" insistiu ela.

"Vamos direto ao ponto. Quem é o tal inimigo do Falcone em Metrópolis. Os Lucchesi?" arriscou Clark.

"Não. Eles são apenas intermediários"

"Então quem?"

"Hum, bem, não fica furioso, Clark, mas eu ainda não sei -"

Clark suspirou, e imaginou que Chloe não teria ligado se não tivesse alguma coisa concreta.

"Muito bem, qual é a boa notícia?" indagou ele.

"Era essa" disse ela.

Incrédulo, Clark enrugou a testa.

"Mas espere!" exclamou ela do outro lado da linha. "Antes de desligar o telefone na minha cara, embora eu sabia que você jamais faria isso, afinal, Clark Kent é a pessoa mais complacente que eu conheço no mundo, tem uma coisa que pode ser que ajude -"

"E é ai que entra a má notícia -" completou ele.

"Mais ou menos. Digamos que é algo que apenas _você_ pode fazer" disse ela, então.

Houve um pequeno silêncio da parte de Clark, e antes que Chloe perguntasse se ainda estava na linha, ele perguntou:

"E o quê é?"

Chloe sorriu, vitoriosa.

"Bom, é o seguinte: a Promotoria de Gotham tem um relatório com todas as ligações feitas por Joe Chill para fora da prisão -" disse ela, animada.

"Não, não, não. Espere um pouco, Chloe" interrompeu ele. "Não vou fazer isso de jeito algum. Invadir a Luthorcorp é uma coisa, agora entrar numa repartição pública, ainda mais do Judiciário -"

"Clark!" exclamou ela. "É o único jeito de sabermos quem é o contato dele em Metrópolis. Eu tenho quase certeza que ele fez um acerto com alguém daqui para entregar o Falcone, o que nos leva aos Lucchesi. Só que os Lucchesi não são, portanto, só com acesso às ligações dele poderemos saber quem está por trás de toda essa sujeira!"

"Chloe, se os Lucchesi são os intermediários dessa operação, só vamos encontrar ligações do Chill para eles" deduziu Clark.

Houve um pequeno silêncio, até que Chloe finalmente disse:

"Só vamos ter certeza quando vermos essa lista de telefonemas"

Pensativo, Clark imaginou que não tinha opção. Virou-se e novamente viu Lois e Bruce conversando, bastante próximos. Chloe estava certa. Não havia outro modo de ajudar Bruce.

"Tudo bem" disse ele. "Falo com você depois"

Clark desligou o celular, e sem ser percebido, deixou os jardins e foi até a cozinha. Atravessou apressadamente a grande sala de estar da mansão Wayne em direção à porta da entrada principal, quando, subitamente, Alfred surgiu à sua frente, saindo de uma sala.

"Sr. Kent?" indagou ele. "Precisa de alguma coisa?"

"Hum, er... Bem, pode dizer que eu volto daqui a alguns minutos? Surgiu algo que eu devo resolver com certa urgência -" disse, afastando-se.

"Mas o Sr. não conhece Gotham -"

"Eu realmente preciso ir" insistiu Clark.

"Tem alguma coisa a ver com o Bruce, não é mesmo?"

Clark não respondeu, e tentando desvencilhar-se de uma vez, disse:

"Apenas diga a Lois para não se preocupar"

"Espere" disse Alfred, virando-se para pegar as chaves da limusine na gaveta da mesinha que ficava bem atrás dele. "Eu o levo -"

Quando Alfred se virou, Clark já não estava mais lá. Confuso, o mordomo olhou para todos os lados, imaginando como ele havia simplesmente desaparecido em tão pouco tempo.

_**Continua...**_


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO VI**

_Instantes depois..._

"Promotoria, Promotoria" dizia Clark procurando o endereço numa lista dentro de uma cabine telefônica nas proximidades do centro de Gotham. "Aqui!" exclamou ao encontrá-lo.

Ao ver que estava próximo a um bar chamado _My Alibi_, Clark entrou, aproximou-se do barman, e perguntou onde ficava Robinson Park.

"Você segue por esta mesma rua, depois que passar pelo Relógio da Torre e ver a Lady Gotham, siga mais duas quadras à esquerda" explicou ele.

"Obrigado!" exclamou Clark, afastando-se.

"Espere!" chamou o barman.

Clark se viu para vê-lo.

"Você não é daqui, não é mesmo?" perguntou.

Confuso, Clark olhou ao redor, e notou um segurança que emergia de um canto escuro do lugar e se aproximava dele. Do outro lado, também vinha mais um em sua direção. Viu então dois policiais fardados sentados a uma mesa aos fundos do bar, que apenas riam, enquanto bebiam seus drinques e observavam a cena. Imaginou então que o que estava por vir não era nada bom.

"Pois todos sabem que, em Gotham, toda informação tem um preço -" disse ele.

"Como?" indagou Clark, perplexo.

"Isso mesmo que você ouviu, garotão" disse ele, sorrindo, e saindo de trás do balcão com um bastão de _baseball_.

Clark sorriu, incrédulo.

"Isso é um absurdo" disse, dando-lhe as costas.

Só podia ser uma piada, pensou ele. Nem mesmo em Suicide Slum, por mais terríveis que as coisas fossem por lá, não chegava àquele ponto.

Foi então que os seguranças agarraram Clark pelos braços e o fizeram se voltar para o barman, que continuou:

"Ninguém sai do meu bar sem abrir a carteira!" exclamou ele.

Clark olhou para a mesa onde viu os policiais conversando, mas eles simplesmente ignoravam a situação, e continuavam a conversar entre si, e olhar de vez em quando para o bar, para ver o que estava acontecendo, sem nada fazer a respeito.

"Que lugar é esse?" perguntou ele.

E o barman apenas sorria, tentando intimida-lo com o bastão.

"Gotham City" respondeu ele.

Clark então arremessou os seguranças para os lados com sua força. Chocado, o barman apenas largou o bastão ao chão. Os policiais finalmente se levantaram e se prontificaram, segurando seus cassetetes de borracha, sem, porém, tirá-los do cinto.

O barman olhou para onde os seguranças foram arremessados, e eles estavam um tanto desnorteados, caídos aos chão, tentando se recuperar. Ele então sorriu para Clark, impressionado:

"Garoto, você é muito bom! Preciso de alguém como você pra trabalhar pra mim!" exclamou.

Clark apenas enrugou a testa, incrédulo, e lhe deu as costas.

Enquanto saía do bar e caminhava pela calçada, escutava o sujeito vir atrás, chamando-o e pedindo para conversar sobre o assunto. Ignorando-o completamente, porém, Clark seguiu o caminho indicado, e quando chegou à próxima esquina, onde estava longe do alcance dos olhos dele e de quaisquer pessoas que estavam pelas redondezas, usou sua super velocidade.

_Segundos depois, no prédio da Promotoria..._

Após ver o andar do Gabinete da Promotoria Criminal no hall de entrada, tão logo entrou velozmente pelo edifício onde ficava referido órgão, Clark simplesmente subiu pelas escadas com sua super velocidade, passando completamente despercebido pela vigilância.

Como já era final de expediente, o prédio estava praticamente vazio, exceto por uma sala e outra. E quando chegou ao gabinete do Promotor Criminal, viu, pela porta de vidro, que havia uma luz acesa na sala ao lado. Usou sua visão de raio-x e viu que se tratava de Rachel Dawes, sentada à uma mesa com vários livros e processos à sua frente.

Silenciosamente, Clark entrou na sala ao lado, e procurou nos arquivos a ficha de Joe Chill. Não a tendo encontrado onde devia estar pela ordem alfabética, imaginou que devia estar com Rachel, na sala ao lado. Ela devia estar analisando o caso, já que a audiência era na manhã seguinte, e ela era a assistente do Promotor.

Clark suspirou, e quando achou que nada mais havia a fazer, ouviu um ruído. Usou sua visão de raio-x novamente, e viu que Rachel estava se preparando para ir embora, ajeitando as pastas e fechando os livros. Acompanhando seus movimentos, viu que ela vestiu o casaco, pegou todas as pastas e abriu a porta e deu a volta da sala onde ele estava. Mais do que depressa, Clark se escondeu atrás de um armário de arquivos.

Rachel colocou as pastas sobre a mesa do seu chefe e saiu, sem ao menos perceber que havia mais alguém ali. Apagou todas as luzes, e caminhou lentamente em direção ao elevador. Assim que desceu, Clark foi até a mesa, acendeu a iluminária que ficava ao lado do telefone, e viu a primeira pasta da pilha. Dizia "Documentos Joe Chill". Não poderia ser mais fácil, pensou. Clark se sentou e abriu o documento. Procurou entre todos aqueles papéis de depoimentos e termos de acordo, até que, finalmente, encontrou os registros da prisão. Havia relatórios de visita e de telefonemas.

Checou inicialmente, os relatórios de visitas, e não parecia haver nada de interessantes, já que a única visita que constava era da mãe dele. Quanto ao relatório de telefonemas, porém, algo lhe chamou a atenção.

_Chloe tinha razão_, pensou ele.

Havia duas ligações para Metrópolis nos dois últimos meses, justo quando começaram as tratativas de acordo entre Chill e a Promotoria, a julgar pelos documentos que tinha visto antes. E enquanto olhava aquele relatório ficou pensando que nada daquilo fazia sentido. Ainda não havia motivo algum para a morte encomendada de Bruce Wayne.

Foi então que o telefone celular de Clark começou a tocar no _vibra call_. Pelo visor, viu que se tratava de Chloe:

"Chloe?" sussurrou ele, cauteloso. "Eu disse que ligava!"

"E você acha que eu ia agüentar esperar tanto tempo assim? Pelos meus cálculos você já devia ter encontrado tudo o que precisávamos" disse ela, visivelmente ansiosa, falando do Planeta Diário.

Clark continuava a examinar a papelada.

"E então?"

"Tem dois números de telefone de Metrópolis" respondeu ele.

"Muito bem. Quais são?"

Clark disse a Chloe os números, e ao mesmo tempo em que ele continuava com ela ao telefone, examinando os demais documentos, do outro lado da extensão, ela procurava descobrir em nome de quem estavam registradas as linhas.

"Hum. Um dos números está instalado no endereço de um dos depósitos dos Lucchesi em Suicide Slum. Provavelmente o mesmo onde você e Lois se meteram naquela enrascada -"

"E o outro?"

Chloe ficou em silêncio por um tempo, enquanto fazia a busca.

"Estranho" disse ela.

"O quê?"

"É o telefone de um escritório de advocacia na Glenmorgan Square"

"Em nome de quem?"

"De um tal de Maxwell Jensen" respondeu ela, confusa.

"Está ficando cada vez melhor -" ironizou ele, já que as informações não pareciam ter ajudado muito, e muito provavelmente ele teria que ir a Metrópolis verificar o tal Maxwell Jensen.

"Espere um pouco" disse ela, sorrindo, após fazer uma rápida busca no site do Tribunal de Justiça de Metrópolis. "Esse cara não é de muitos clientes -"

"Como assim?"

"Ele trabalha exclusivamente para Bruno Mannheim" respondeu ela ao ver quem o advogado patrocinava.

"Espere um pouco. Você quer dizer Bruno 'Ugly' Mannheim?" perguntou ele.

"Exatamente" respondeu Chloe, sorridente. "Filho de Boss Moxie -"

"- Chefe da Intergang" completou Clark.

Houve então um silêncio.

"Ainda tem uma coisa que não faz sentido, Chloe -"

"Eu sei" interrompeu ela. "O quê Bruce Wayne tem a ver com tudo isso?"

"Pois é" concordou ele.

"Não sei, Clark" disse ela. "Vou continuar procurando por mais alguma coisa"

"Não acha que eu devia ir a Metropolis encontrar esse tal de Maxwell Jensen?" sugeriu ele.

"Acho que não vamos precisar. Vou ver o que eu posso fazer por minha coisa. Qualquer coisa eu ligo. Como você vai contar tudo isso a Lois?"

De repente, Clark ouviu passos pelo corredor, e desligou a luz da iluminaria.

"Chloe, tenho que desligar" sussurrou ele.

"Tudo bem. Falamos depois"

Foi então que o vigia abriu a porta da sala, e acendeu a luz. Mas nada viu, exceto a janela aberta.

_Segundos depois, na mansão Wayne..._

"Alfred" disse Clark com um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios, imaginando o que o mordomo teria pensado da sua saída brusca naquela tarde.

"Sr. Kent" respondeu ele.

E Clark imaginou se devia dizer alguma coisa sobre o episódio daquela tarde, até que o mordomo disse, sem nada comentar a respeito do incidente, embora ainda estivesse visivelmente confuso:

"Eles estão na sala de estar. Eu o acompanho"

Clark apenas arqueou as sobrancelhas, imaginando o que ele teria dito a Lois e Bruce.

"Não é necessário" disse ele. "Apenas me mostre onde fica -"

Alfred o encarou, confuso, mas consentiu.

"Siga esse corredor e vire a direita. Depois siga em frente" explicou.

Clark sorriu, e lhe deu as costas, quando o mordomo o chamou:

"A propósito, a Srta. Lane decidiu que vão passar a noite aqui ao invés de irem a um hotel"

Clark então arregalou os olhos, chocado com a idéia de ter que passar a noite da mansão Wayne, e pensando no quê poderia ter feito Lois mudar de idéia.

"Preparei seu quarto, ao lado do dela" e Clark então se virou para vê-lo. "É o terceiro do corredor da direita, subindo as escadas no lado oeste" completou Alfred, apontando a direção.

"Obrigado... Alfred" disse ele, completamente desnorteado.

Alfred sorriu, e se retirou.

Enquanto caminhava pelo longo corredor, Clark percebeu que ainda não conhecia aquela parte da mansão, e ficou imaginando quantas salas e quartos devia ter, até que, finalmente, viu uma sala iluminada por uma lareira. Ele então suspirou. Muitas coisas provavelmente ainda estavam para acontecer, e ele nem sabia o quê podia fazer para ajudar. Ao menos, tinha Chloe que estava investigando as ligações entre Chill e Mannheim e o que poderia estar relacionado entre Bruce e Falcone.

Ao se aproximar da porta da sala de estar, Clark ouviu vozes, e hesitou.

"Você não entende, Lois" disse Bruce. "Eu preciso ir a essa audiência -"

_Pelo visto, Lois não tinha sido muito bem sucedida na sua missão em convencer Wayne a ir à audiência de Chill_, pensou Clark, que começava a ter certeza de que aquilo tudo estava tomando proporções gigantescas demais até mesmo para ele resolver. Sequer sabia ainda o envolvimento de Bruce naquilo tudo, quanto menos quando e onde, especificamente, estará o matador supostamente contratado por Mannheim!

"Eu entendo -" retrucou Lois, com uma voz suave e amável. "Mas isso não irá trazê-los de volta, Bruce. Isso só vai aumentar essa ferida enorme no seu coração, e que custa a cicatrizar"

"Lois, você é uma boa amiga. Sempre foi" disse ele, e Clark ouvia com atenção do outro lado, no corredor, pensativo acerca daquelas últimas palavras. "E me conhece melhor do que ninguém" continuou ele. "Talvez até mais do que o Alfred -"

Sentada ao sofá com Bruce, em frente à lareira, Lois apenas sorriu. Talvez desejasse não conhecê-lo tão bem.

"E sabe porque eu tenho que ir -" disse ele, então, encarando-a com seus olhos escuros e sem brilho.

Lois enrugou a testa, e se aproximou.

"Eu só espero que você não esteja pensando fazer o que eu acho que está -" disse ela, imaginando, de súbito, alguma coisa terrível, embora não pudesse acreditar que Bruce fosse capaz de tal.

Bruce tocou sua mão, apoiada ao sofá.

"Eu quero ver mais uma vez o assassino dos meus pais" interrompeu ele. "Só isso. Por mais que você, Rachel, e mesmo Alfred pensem que é loucura, e até mesmo doentio ver aquele monstro depois de tantos anos, eu preciso. Acredito que só assim vou me livrar dos fantasmas do passado. E é só isso -"

Lois sorriu um sorriso amável e compreensivo, e continuou:

"Que bom, porque você estava me deixando preocupada -"

"Não fique" disse ele, sorrindo. "Eu acredito na justiça" completou, sombriamente.

Lois enrugou a testa, confusa.

"Sabe que há uma diferença muito significativa entre justiça e... vingança, não é mesmo?"

Bruce sorriu, e colocou sua mão na face de Lois, que fechou os olhos com o carinho e inclinou a cabeça para o lado. Ele definitivamente não estava mais interessado em falar no assunto.

"Se lhe faz tão mal assim, prometo então que não vou à audiência. E mudamos de assunto a partir de então. O que me diz?"

Lois abriu os olhos e o encarou com um pequeno sorriso.

"Faria isso?" indagou ela, aos sussurros. "Por mim?"

"Claro!" exclamou ele, aproximando-se dela.

Lois também se aproximou dele, e o abraçou, carinhosamente. Bruce retribuiu o abraço, e quando se desvencilharam lentamente, seus olhares se cruzaram, bastante próximos. Olharam para os lábios um do outro, e se beijaram.

Confuso com o súbito silêncio, Clark decidiu entrar na sala. Ao vê-los se beijando, alguma coisa ferveu dentro dele. Algo que ele não sabia o que era. E uma fúria imensa se apossou dele. Não podia acreditar no que via, embora imaginasse que, a julgar por todos aqueles flertes que presenciou naquela tarde entre Lois e Bruce, era praticamente inevitável que as coisas terminassem de outra forma.

Sem pestanejar, ele os interrompeu:

"Desculpem pelo sumiço!"

Lois e Bruce saltaram no sofá, e se afastaram abruptamente, virando-se, surpresos, para ver Clark, acompanhando seus passos pela sala e tentando entender do que ele estava falando.

"Mas eu estava ansioso pra conhecer a tal estátua da Lady Gotham" continuou ele, aproximando-se de um sofá ao lado, e sentando-se, sem tirar os olhos dos dois. "Ouvi dizer que se parecia com a estátua da Liberdade em Nova York!"

Lois enrugou a testa e num momento em que Clark que lhe lançou um olhar, ela perguntou com um movimento de lábios: _O quê você está fazendo?_ Mas ele a ignorou por completo, e continuou a falar incessantemente:

"E qual foi minha surpresa ao descobrir que era mesmo parecida, embora tenha uma venda nos olhos, e um escudo -" explicou Clark, mostrando onde. "Aliás, você já viu a estátua, Lois? É muito bonita, não é?"

Confusa, Lois olhou para Clark e depois para Bruce:

"Bem, er... É claro... Já vi sim -" disse ela, desnorteada.

"É muito bonita mesmo" repetiu ele, balançando a cabeça, encarando-a firmemente, como se a tivesse surpreendido praticando um crime horrendo.

Lois sorriu um pouco, confusa e nervosa, e enrugou a testa.

"Você resolveu assim, do nada, sair por Gotham?" perguntou ela, na tentativa de desviar a situação por demais de embaraçosa, para todos. "Sem nos chamar? Podíamos ter saído nós três -"

"Ela tem razão" concordou Bruce olhando para Clark, ainda surpreso por vê-lo tão falante. "Eu podia tê-los levados aos melhores lugares de Gotham. Podíamos ter feito um passeio de trem pelo centro -"

"Ah, não!" exclamou Clark, olhando para ela e depois para Bruce. "Eu não queria incomodar! Vocês deviam ter muita coisa pra conversar e, além do mais, sem querer desmerecer a companhia e a hospitalidade -" disse ele, sorrindo, olhando novamente para ambos. "Eu prefiro desbravar sozinho novos lugares, e o centro é mesmo um lugar ótimo para se andar à pé!"

Bruce sorriu, com as mãos apoiadas nos joelhos, olhando fixamente para o fogo da lareira. Talvez, mais do que para ele do que para Lois, era bastante óbvio o que estava acontecendo ali. Ele então sorriu para Lois e para Clark.

"Espero que não se zanguem, mas estou muito cansado" disse, levantando-se, achando que aqueles dois precisavam ficar um momento a sós, já que era quase possível ver as faíscas no ar.

"É cedo, Bruce" disse Lois. "Além do mais, está ficando divertido por aqui -" completou, fitando friamente Clark, que apenas lhe sorriu, debochado.

Bruce sorriu, virando-se para Clark.

"Eu percebi" comentou. "Mas quero mesmo acordar cedo. Por que não vamos ao haras amanhã? Podemos andar a cavalo. O que acham?"

"Vai ser ótimo" assentiu Lois, sorrindo, sem tirar os olhos de Clark.

"Qualquer coisa, pode me chamar, ou o Alfred" disse Bruce, beijando-a na face. "Você sabe onde ficam os aposentos, não é mesmo? São os de sempre"

"Claro" respondeu ela, sorrindo.

Bruce se moveu em direção à porta:

"Clark" disse, virando-se para vê-lo e depois a Lois. "Boa noite"

"Boa noite, Bruce" respondeu ele, sem tirar os olhos de Lois.

Sozinhos, Lois e Clark trocaram olhares cheios de faíscas. Havia muito o que conversarem...

_**Continua...**_


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO VII**

"Muito bem" disse Lois, cruzando os braços, de pé, ao lado do sofá, enquanto encarava Clark. "O quê foi que descobriu?"

"Como?" indagou ele, que não havia ainda pensando numa forma de como não dizer a Lois o que conseguiu descobrir com Chloe sobre Falcone e Mannheim.

Lois sorriu.

"Qual é, Smallville? Por onde andou a tarde toda?"

"Bem, eu... fui dar uma voltar" respondeu ele, calmamente.

De fato, Clark não queria mais envolvê-la no que ele finalmente descobria se tratar de algo muito sério e, acima de tudo, muito mais perigoso do que imaginava.

"Você definitivamente está me escondendo alguma coisa" insistiu ela. "Acha mesmo que eu acreditei naquela estória de fazer turismo por Gotham? Eu vi sua cara de ânimo quando atravessamos de carro a cidade hoje mais cedo -"

"Lois, eu não sei do que você está falando"

"Tudo bem" disse ela, tirando o celular do bolso do casaco. "Eu simplesmente vou ligar pra Chloe e ela vai ter que me contar tudo"

Ao ver que era exatamente o que ela estava fazendo, Clark disse:

"Ele nem mesmo vai mais à audiência, Lois"

Ela sorriu.

"Estava ouvindo nossa conversa, Smallville?"

"Não, não... de forma alguma -" disse ele, embaraçado.

"Lógico que ele vai" disse ela, encarando-o com o telefone encostado da orelha, esperando Chloe atender. "Bruce mente tanto quanto você, Smallville... E nenhum dos dois consegue me enganar"

Clark sorriu um sorriso nervoso.

A persistência de Lois o surpreendia cada vez mais.

"Alô?" disse ela, quando alguém atendeu o telefone celular de Chloe. "Ah, ela já saiu, é? E esqueceu o celular? Hum. Tudo bem, então. Obrigada. Boa noite"

"O quê houve?" indagou ele.

"Não, o que houve é que você e a Chloe estão juntos nisso e não querem me contar o que está acontecendo. Só isso" respondeu Lois, conformada, procurando na agenda eletrônica do celular o número do dormitório da prima.

Clark suspirou.

"Falcone tem um inimigo em Metropolis" respondeu ele, dando-se por vencido.

Lois o encarou, enquanto parava de mexer no celular.

E ele continuou:

"Parece que os dois vêm sabotando os negócios de um e outro já há algum tempo"

"Mannheim?" indagou ela.

Clark a encarou, surpreso.

Ao perceber, pela reação dele, que havia adivinhado, Lois disse:

"Também me mantenho informada, Smallville"

"Bom, parece que Chill entrou em contato com esse sujeito de Metrópolis através do advogado dele, um tal de Maxwell Jensen -"

"E Chill concordou entregar Falcone se Mannheim mandasse alguém matar Bruce" completou Lois.

Clark arqueou as sobrancelhas, perplexo. Afinal, nem mesmo ele ou Chloe haviam ainda chegado àquela conclusão.

"Como foi que -"

"Faz sentido, não acha?" indagou ela, caminhando pela sala.

E Clark a ouvia com atenção:

"Se Joe Chill tem medo de alguém, e parece não ser do Falcone pois vai até mesmo entregá-lo, com certeza é do único sobrevivente da família Wayne, provavelmente temendo a idéia de vingança ou coisa do gênero" continuou ela. "Como qualquer pessoa, ele quer liberdade, então, como não é esperto o bastante, o que deve ter acontecido foi que Mannheim, com interesse em tirar Falcone do caminho, descobriu que Chill dividiu a cela com ele, e os dois começaram a se falar. Se duvidar, o próprio Mannheim embutiu na cabeça fraca do Chill que o Bruce poderia querer se vingar dele só para ele entregar o Falcone -"

"Chill ligou duas vezes da prisão para Metrópolis -" comentou Clark.

"Como sabe disso?" indagou ela, surpresa.

"Bom, eu -" balbucionou ele, que não sabia como dizer a ela ter passado aquele final de tarde invadindo o Gabinete do Promotor-Chefe do caso Chill.

"Tudo bem. Não importa" interrompeu Lois, que pretendia continuar seu raciocínio. "O fato é que, temendo uma represália do único sobrevivente do crime que o colocou atrás das grades, Chill decidiu fazer o que Mannheim lhe pediu, e aceitou o acordo com a Promotoria para entregar Falcone -"

"Em troca disso, Mannheim contatou alguém para tirar Bruce do caminho de Chill" completou Clark.

"Isso mesmo" disse ela, encarando-o.

"Como foi que -"

"Por dedução, Smallville. Por dedução" disse Lois. "Com certeza vai acontecer amanhã na audiência, senão, que outro lugar perfeito para matar um bilionário que não debaixo dos holofotes? E Mannheim mostraria todo seu poder até mesmo em Gotham -"

"Lois, agora acho que definitivamente temos que ir à polícia" disse ele, com sinceridade, preocupado com a proporção do problema que tinham em mãos.

"Não adianta. Não temos provas disso. E mesmo presos, os Lucchesi nunca vão abrir o bico. Nem sabemos onde o assassino vai estar" disse ela. "A única coisa que podemos fazer é impedir que Bruce vá a essa audiência"

Com o olhar perdido, Clark ficou pensativo.

"Algum problema?" perguntou ela.

"Não" respondeu ele.

"Ótimo" disse ela, olhando para o relógio. "Porque é melhor dormirmos logo porque amanhã vai ser um dia cheio -"

Lois atravessou a sala e caminhou em direção à porta:

"Ah, você sabe onde fica o quarto onde vai dormir, não é mesmo?"

"Sim" respondeu ele, sem se mover. "O Alfred me disse"

"Que bom, porque não quero você entrando 'por acidente' no meu"

Clark nada disse, e quando Lois já estava saindo, ele a chamou:

"Lois, espera!"

"Algum problema?" perguntou ela, virando-se para vê-lo.

"Eu queria saber uma coisa -"

"E o quê é?"

"Bem, eu... er -"

"Fala logo, Smallville!" pediu ela, impaciente.

"Bom, depois que isso tudo acabar -" disse ele, sem saber como terminar a frase.

"Algum problema?"

"Parece que você e Bruce têm algo a resolver entre vocês" completou, não muito certo do que estava fazendo. "Não quero atrapalhar, então -"

"Smallville!" exclamou Lois, sorrindo, e aproximando-se dele.

E Clark sorriu um sorriso amargo.

Não devia ter dito aquilo.

Certamente ela viria com mais algum dos seus comentários sarcásticos.

"Não existe mais nada entre eu e Bruce" disse ela, não muito certa de dar satisfação a Clark.

E aquela afirmativa, de certa forma, apaziguou Clark, que ainda não entendia o que estava acontecendo com ele. Como se já não bastasse a complexidade do problema que tinha em mãos, envolvendo mafiosos e tramas de assassinato, havia também aquele sentimento crescente por Lois que estava simplesmente tirando o chão sob seus pés.

"Não que eu lhe deva explicações" continuou ela.

E Clark sorriu, meio que se sentindo aliviado. Aquela era a Lois de sempre.

"Afinal, não é da sua conta" disse ela.

Lois o fitou, e o silêncio começava a se tornar um tanto quanto constrangedor, até que, por mais que soubesse que seu passado com Bruce não era do interesse de mais ninguém a não ser deles dois, achando que, de certa forma, devia explicações a Clark, mesmo sem entender o porquê, continuou:

"O fato é que tivemos uma infância em comum quando nos conhecemos numa viagem a Londres há alguns anos atrás quando meu pai trabalhava numa base em Marseille, na França. Foram tempos difíceis. Eu fui praticamente 'forçada' a passar uns dias na Inglaterra. Bruce passava uma temporada por lá e ficamos amigos. Éramos crianças e mantivemos contato por vários anos, e... bem, o resto é estória. Hoje somos apenas amigos -"

Subitamente, Clark fez algo que nem mesmo ele entendeu. Enquanto Lois falava incessantemente, ele se aproximou e se inclinou sobre ela, que, surpresa, parou de falar e se inclinou para trás.

E Clark apenas elevou a mão até seu rosto e, quase tocando na sua face, desviou lentamente para seus cabelos, de onde tirou uma folhinha de árvore que devia estar ali desde que voltaram do jardim.

Lois viu a folhinha entre os dedos de Clark e o encarou com surpresa. Por um momento, achou que ele faria outra coisa. Mas sorriu pensando na possibilidade, que, de tão absurda era quase insana.

"É isso, Smallville" disse ela então, com um sorriso no canto dos lábios, ainda incrédula acerca da sua imaginação fértil. "É melhor eu deitar ou não consigo acordar cedo"

E Lois simplesmente lhe deu as costas e o deixou sozinho com seus pensamentos.

----------------------------------------------------

_Instantes depois..._

Após alguns minutos de reflexão, Clark decidiu que mesmo ele precisava descansar. Havia sido um dia desgastante para todos e ainda havia muito a acontecer.

Enquanto subia as escadas em direção aos aposentos preparados para ele, conforme Alfred indicou, ouviu um barulho do outro lado do corredor. Lentamente, aproximou-se da porta, e usou sua visão de raio-x.

Clark viu, então, Bruce abrindo uma mala com roupas e tirando entre camisas e suéteres, um revólver, o qual ele ficou olhando por um tempo, e depois colocou dentro de um casaco comprido que estava sobre uma cadeira.

----------------------------------------------------

_Na manhã seguinte..._

Clark estava sentado numa cadeira ao lado da cama de Lois e a observava dormir enquanto a luz do dia iluminava o quarto.

_Seria mais um dia cinzento em Gotham City_, pensou ele.

Na mesinha ao lado da cama, o celular de Lois estava desligado por falta de bateria.

E Clark, que havia passado quase a noite toda ali, ao seu lado, observando-a, tentando entender o que acontecia com ele, o que o fazia sentir-se tão impotente diante de Lois Lane.

E muitos eram os seus pensamentos.

Sabia ele que, de certa forma, ela ainda amava Bruce, e não queria que ela soubesse o que estava para acontecer. Imaginou o quanto ela poderia vir a sofrer se descobrisse que Bruce estava mesmo pensando em vingar a morte dos pais, e que Joe Chill realmente tinha motivos para temê-lo.

Ele então se levantou, e ainda enquanto a observava, ouviu, com sua super-audição, um carro saindo da garagem.

Cautelosamente, abriu um pouco a cortina, e viu que Bruce estava de saída, provavelmente a caminho da audiência.

Suspirou e se virou novamente para ver Lois.

Não deixaria que nada acontecesse de ruim a Bruce.

Não deixaria que nada e ninguém magoasse Lois.

_**Continua...**_


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO VIII**

_Pouco depois..._

"Droga!" exclamou Lois ao pegar, sonolenta, o celular ao lado da cama para ver as horas e descobrir que o mesmo estava desligado.

Em sobressalto, ela levantou e vestiu apressadamente as roupas por cima da blusinha de alça e da calcinha, imaginando se já devia ter passado da hora do início da audiência.

Abriu a porta do quarto e a passos ligeiros, enquanto calçava desajeitadamente as botas, caminhou até as escadas e viu as horas no majestoso relógio de pêndulo, um dos poucos objetos na mansão desprovido de lençol branco. Era mais de onze horas.

"Eu não acredito! Como isso foi acontecer?" estravasou ela, indignada, voltando para os corredores do segundo piso. "_Quero mesmo acordar cedo. Por que não vamos ao haras amanhã? Podemos andar a cavalo_--" repetiu ela, com cinismo, o convite feito por Bruce na noite anterior enquanto se dirigia até a suíte principal da mansão. "Humpf! Tá bom, até parece!"

Parada então em frente aos aposentos de Bruce, Lois suspirou, esperando que o encontrasse ali, e o chamou, batendo à porta:

"Bruce! Está acordado?"

Mas ele não respondia.

"Bruce? Você está ai? É bom que esteja, ou vou ficar muito chateada por não me acordar para o nosso passeio a cavalo--"

Lois então abriu a porta, e viu que o quarto não apenas estava vazio, como a cama sequer havia sido desfeita.

Sabendo que Bruce não era de acordar cedo, apesar da falsa promessa de um passeio matutino e que, na verdade, ele era exatamente o tipo de pessoa que costumava trocar o dia pela noite, Lois logo deduziu o pior.

"Eu sabia--" disse ela, irritada, e certa de que ele fora à audiência de Joe Chill. "A bateria tinha que acabar justo agora?" indagou, olhando para o celular.

Lois então atravessou o corredor e foi até o quarto onde Clark havia passado a noite:

"Ei, Smallville, acorda! Temos que nos apressar!" chamou ela, batendo à porta, insistentemente. "Smallville? Olha que eu vou entrar" ameaçou, ao perceber que não havia resposta. "Azar o seu se não estiver vestido!" completou.

Foi então que ela abriu a porta abruptamente, e acabou se surpreendendo ao descobrir que não havia sinal de Clark, e a cama estava igualmente intocada.

"Não pode ser--" disse ela.

Chocada, com a possibilidade de Clark ter saído sem chamá-la, Lois foi até o banheiro da suíte para ver se ele estava lá, mas a porta estava aberta e o cômodo completamente vazio.

"Será que todos os homens da minha vida são mentirosos?" indagou, estupefada, enquanto saía do quarto, pensando que talvez tivesse que pegar um dos carros de Bruce para ir até a audiência.

"Srta. Lane?"

Lois então se virou para o outro lado do corredor e viu Alfred segurando uma pilha de roupas dobradas e passadas, as quais provavelmente estava indo levar para os aposentos de Bruce.

"Algum problema?" perguntou ele, intrigado.

"Alfred?" indagou ela, surpresa. "Achei que tivesse ido ao Tribunal"

"O Sr. Bruce pediu que eu ficasse e preparasse seu desjejum"

Lois sorriu, confusa e nervosa.

"Alfred, precisamos ir com urgência ao Tribunal"

O mordomo então a encarou com preocupação, certo de que Bruce estava em apuros.

_**Continua...**_


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO IX**

_Enquanto isso, na audiência de Joe Chill..._

Bruce estava sentado no auditório, inexpressivo, com olhar gélido, e seu único foco de atenção era Joe Chill.

Seus pensamentos eram turbulentos. Mas ele sabia -- ou pelo menos acreditava que sabia -- o que devia ser feito. E era justamente aquilo que ele acreditava que iria apaziguar sua alma.

Com o olhar fixo no algoz de seus pais, percebeu, ao vê-lo entrar na Corte acompanhado pelos guardas prisionais, que estava muito diferente de quando o viu arrancar para sempre de sua vida as pessoas que mais amava. Anos depois, com a barba feita e roupas limpas, ao lado do pomposo Promotor Distrital Finch, Chefe de Rachel, para Wayne, Chill continuava sendo o lixo e a escória da humanidade.

Bruce olhou para o símbolo da justiça do tablado, e sorriu um sorriso amargo. Aquele era um teatro que não o convenceria, pois não era a justiça na qual acreditava.

De repente, Chill se levantou diante do Juiz após a leitura da petição ministerial pelo seu livramento, e Wayne voltou a encarar aquele que havia arruinado sua vida.

Nesse meio tempo, Clark, que acabara de fazer uma rápida ronda pela parte externa do Tribunal, surgiu à porta da sala de julgamento e procurou por Wayne entre os observadores no auditório. Ao avistá-lo, usou sua visão de raio-x, descobrindo que suas intenções eram verdadeiras, porquanto lá estava a arma de fogo por debaixo do casaco.

No entanto, sem perceber, Clark havia chamado a atenção de alguém em particular.

"Algum problema, garoto?" perguntou um policial fardado que surgiu ao seu lado.

Clark se virou para vê-lo. Era um homem de boas maneiras, bigode espesso e óculos de grau. Viu pela graduação, que se tratava de um sargento e o nome grafado na sua identificação era James W. Gordon.

"Não" respondeu ele, calmamente, virando-se novamente para ver Bruce, na certeza de que ele não o tinha visto. "Está tudo bem"

E a audiência prosseguia.

"Pelo que me consta, temos a presença de um membro da família Wayne--" disse o Juiz, folheando uns papéis sobre a mesa, e depois olhando em direção ao público presente.

Nervoso e apreensivo, Chill se virou em direção ao auditório e viu Bruce, a quem imediatamente reconheceu.

E toda a atenção dos presentes na sala de julgamento se voltou para o jovem Wayne, que se levantou, e encarou Chill com denotada frieza.

Clark enrugou a testa olhando apreensivo para Bruce e todas aquelas pessoas ao seu redor, imaginando se teria que intervir usando seus poderes a fim de impedir o pior, enquanto Gordon apenas o observava, alheio à tensão que se instalava durante a acareação.

Mas Bruce nada disse ou fez, e simplesmente deu as costas à Corte para ir embora.

Ao ver que Bruce vinha em sua direção rumo à saída do auditório, Clark rapidamente se virou, sorriu amigavelmente para o Sargento Gordon e caminhou apressado, porém, atento pelos corredores do Tribunal de Gotham em direção à saída do prédio, imaginando que Wayne aparentemente havia desistido da insana idéia de matar Chill, mas que provavelmente ainda corria perigo e que em qualquer lugar podia haver um assassino à espreita.

Enquanto caminhava em direção à porta, o celular de Clark começou a tocar.

Imaginou, então, que não poderia ser em pior hora.

Foi então que Bruce Wayne passou por ele pelo corredor do Tribunal e entrou num banheiro. Clark arqueou as sobrancelhas, surpreso por não ter sido percebido pelo transtornado bilionário, certo, porém, de que aquele devia ser um momento difícil para o mesmo.

"Chloe?" indagou Clark ao atender a ligação, enquanto olhava em direção à porta do banheiro onde Bruce havia entrado.

"Clark, a coisa está pior do que imaginávamos!"

"Disso eu não tenho dúvidas" concordou ele, virando-se para trás, para ver que o policial que o havia abordado ainda o observava de longe. "Bruce está na audiência--"

"Como? Você está no Tribunal?"

"Eu o segui. O problema é que parece que ele quer acertar as contas com o passado--" completou, em voz baixa.

Houve um silêncio, e Chloe finalmente disse:

"Bom, então nada mesmo pode ficar pior--"

Preocupado, porém, com Bruce, Clark usou sua visão de raio-x e o viu sozinho no banheiro, com as palmas das mãos sobre a pia, olhando para seu reflexo no espelho, provavelmente pensando no que pretendia fazer.

Clark então olhou ao redor, e certo de que Wayne estava a salvo, porquanto não havia nada de suspeito dentro do Tribunal, continuou caminhando rumo à saída principal, atento a todos os movimentos dentro do prédio.

"O corpo de Maxwell Jensen foi encontrado boiando hoje pela manhã na Baía Hobb" continuou Chloe.

"Como?" indagou Clark, surpreso.

"A boa notícia, é que eu cheguei antes da polícia no escritório dele e encontrei uma coisa--"

"Você o quê?" perguntou ele, estarrecido e preocupado com a periculosidade da situação.

"Tudo bem, Clark. Não foi nada demais comparado a invadir a Luthorcorp" disse ela, tentando acalmá-lo.

"O quê você encontrou?" perguntou Clark, já do lado de fora do Tribunal, olhando para todos os lados da rua.

"Bom, nada" respondeu ela.

"Como assim, 'nada'?"

"Pois é. Essa também foi minha reação" disse ela. "Até que vasculhei o lixo e descobri um papel amassado com o nome de um lugar onde acho que o assassino pode estar--"

"Que nome?" perguntou Clark olhando atento para o outro lado da rua.

"Grant Hotel" disseram em uníssono.

"Como você adivinhou?" indagou Chloe, confusa.

Mas Clark não havia adivinhado. Ele simplesmente viu, com sua visão aguçada, numa janela do terceiro andar do Grant Hotel em frente ao Tribunal, um vulto que se movia de modo suspeito, mais ainda pelo fato de que se tratava de uma pessoa inclinada sobre um rifle com mira de longo alcance.

"Chloe, preciso desligar" disse ele.

"Clark, espere!" gritou Chloe ao telefone, porém, em vão.

E Clark se virou, e viu que Bruce Wayne saía do privativo e caminhava tranqüilamente pelo saguão do Tribunal, completamente vulnerável, bem na direção da entrada do prédio, onde o assassino poderia perfeitamente tê-lo em seu alvo.

Foi então que Clark Kent correu o mais rápido que podia em direção ao hotel.

----------------------------------------------------

_Enquanto isso..._

"Não pode ir mais depressa?" pediu Lois no banco de trás do Rolls Royce.

"Desculpe, Srta. Lane, mas o tráfego não permite" justificou Alfred, angustiado, sem saber ainda o que era tão urgente para ela estar na audiência.

Lois olhou para a rua. Os carros sequer se moviam na avenida principal do centro de Gotham. Calculou então que não devia estar muito longe do Robinson Park a julgar pelo pouco que reconhecia daquelas ruas.

Decidida, abriu a porta do carro e disse:

"Não se ofenda, Alfred, mas nos encontramos lá!"

O mordomo apenas se virou para vê-la correr entre os carros e, confuso e atordoado, só conseguia imaginar que se tratava de algo sério envolvendo Bruce.

----------------------------------------------------

_A poucas quadras dali..._

Sem ao menos ser visto por conta de sua super-velocidade, Clark atravessou o hall de entrada do Grant Hotel e subiu as escadas até o terceiro andar. Viu pelas janelas dos corredores a que direção ficavam os quartos de frente ao Tribunal, e parou em frente à suíte que acreditava ser o do atirador. Usou sua visão de raio-x, mas nada havia no quarto.

Confuso, Clark examinou o quarto ao lado, quando então viu uma pessoa à janela, segurando um rifle.

Com um pequeno chute que arrebentou a porta, Clark entrou abruptamente, surpreendendo a atiradora, que repentinamente se virou segurando o rifle, e começou a disparar contra ele.

Mais do que depressa, porém, Clark desviou das balas, que acertaram a parede do corredor e, velozmente, foi em sua direção, arrancando-lhe a arma das mãos.

Estarrecida, a matadora o fitou, e tentou fugir pela porta afora, mas com um pequeno toque do dedo indicador em sua testa, Clark a fez desmaiar.

Ele então se abaixou sobre a inconsciente assassina, e revirou seus bolsos. Não havia carteira ou qualquer identificação de quem ela era, o que o fez deduzir que se tratava da tal Condessa. Foi quando ele encontrou um celular num dos bolsos da jaqueta de couro. Na tentativa de descobrir as últimas ligações, notou que constava uma chamada às oitro horas da noite anterior do mesmo número de telefone em Metrópolis que havia passado para Chloe, em nome de Maxwell Jensen, provavelmente sua última ligação antes de ser assassinado.

Clark se levantou e caminhou em direção à janela, de onde tinha uma visão nítida e clara do que se passava no Tribunal.

Uma multidão de repórteres se aglomerava no saguão do prédio do Tribunal de Justiça na medida em que Joe Chill saía da sala de audiência. Não muito longe, estava Bruce, que o observava, cercado por fotógrafos, vir em sua direção até a saída. O jovem bilionário estava com as mãos nos bolsos do casaco, e segurava com firmeza o revólver que trazia consigo.

Nisso, Clark, que via tudo, arqueou as sobrancelhas, certo de que Wayne ainda estava prestes a cometer um grande erro, e com sua super-velocidade, amarrou a assina com as cordas da cortina do quarto do hotel e foi até o Tribunal do outro lado da rua.

Porém, segundos depois, quando parou logo atrás de Bruce, algo aconteceu:

"Joe! Hey Joe!" chamou uma repórter loira que emergiu da multidão em frente a Chill, bloqueando o ângulo de visão de Wayne.

Todos se voltaram para ela, que surpreendente e rapidamente, tirou algo de dentro do casaco:

"Falcone mandou dizer 'oi'!"

E um tiro à queima-roupa simplesmente derrubou o recém-liberto prisioneiro antes que Clark, tão estarrecido quanto Bruce com o incidente, pudesse fazer qualquer coisa para impedir.

Policiais surgiram por todos os lados e seguraram a falsa repórter loira pelos braços, desarmando-a, enquanto a atenção dos fotógrafos estava agora totalmente concentrada no corpo morto de Joe Chill em meio ao saguão do Tribunal.

Chocado como no dia em que viu seus pais serem mortos, Bruce olhou para baixo para ver a arma em sua mão. Guardou-a discretamente no bolso do casaco e continuou olhando Joe Chill estendido entre o aglomerado de pessoas.

Próximo de onde tudo o que havia acontecido, ao lado de seu chefe, estava Rachel Dawes, que se virou e viu Bruce a poucos metros de distância. Ela então correu em sua direção, sem notar Clark que estava logo atrás, e que se moveu em direção aos pilares para não ser visto.

"Vamos Bruce" disse ela. "Não precisamos ver isso"

Mas ele sequer se virou para vê-la, e com o olhar fixo no corpo sem vida do assassino de seus pais, disse:

"Eu preciso"

Clark suspirou, e na certeza de que não havia mais nada a ser feito, afastou-se, quando então viu outro movimento em frente ao hotel, e notou que a assassina que havia imobilizado instantes antes estava agora sendo levada algemada por alguns policiais, dentre os quais, aquele que o havia abordado pouco antes.

Certo de que a situação estava sob controle, pensou em voltar para a mansão e enfrentar a ira de Lois por não tê-la acordado a tempo, quando então a viu surgir na porta de entrada do Tribunal.

Sem percebê-lo, porém, com a atenção em Bruce, Lois correu para o saguão, passando pelos pilares onde estava Clark, que a observou passar por ele.

"Rachel!" chamou o Promotor Finch, cercado por repórteres.

Rachel se virou para seu chefe e depois para Bruce, que permanecia inexpressivo, e sem dizer coisa alguma, foi até Finch.

Clark observava a tudo a poucos metros de distância.

Rachel se afastava de Bruce e Lois se aproximava dele.

E uma mão tocou o ombro de Wayne, que ainda estava imóvel e chocado.

"Bruce" disse Lois com sua voz suave e reconfortante.

Mas ele sequer se moveu ou disse alguma coisa.

Lois então se atravessou à sua frente, e o olhou nos olhos, tirando finalmente sua atenção de Joe Chill.

"Acabou" disse ela, quase lacrimejante, e totalmente solidária aos sentimentos tumultuados que certamente dominavam o coração apertado do jovem Wayne.

E Lois o abraçou afetuosamente, enquanto ele, retribuindo o calor do gesto, com o rosto mergulhado entre seus cabelos, continuava a fitar Chill, certo de que a justiça havia sido feita.

A poucos metros, ao ver o quanto Lois amava Bruce, Clark suspirou e, cabisbaixo, deu-lhes as costas, deixando lentamente do prédio para esperá-los do lado de fora.

Foi então que seu celular começou a tocar.

"Chloe" disse, ao atender.

"Clark, o quê houve?" perguntou ela, olhando em tempo real pela Internet, o que se passava no Tribunal de Gotham. "Mataram Joe Chill? Espero que não tenha sido quem penso que foi--"

"Não" disse Clark. "Está tudo bem" completou, virando-se para ver Lois e Bruce, que permaneciam abraçados. "Agora está tudo bem--"

"Não importa o que aconteça, estarei sempre aqui com você" sussurrou Lois para Bruce.

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras com sua super-audição, Clark teve a certeza de que ela o amava, e descobriu que alguma coisa estranha estava acontecendo com ele naqueles últimos dias ao lado de Lois. Não sabia exatamente como reagir. Sentia-se, pela primeira vez na vida, confuso e perdido. Era como se o chão se abrisse sob ele. Seus pensamentos eram turbulentos. Suas emoções estavam à flor da pele. E um aperto no seu coração, mais forte do que ele próprio, uma dor humana que jamais havia experimentado, mais intensa do que qualquer dor física, apoderou-se dele. E Clark Kent finalmente começava a se dar conta de que estava com ciúmes de Lois Lane, e só havia uma coisa que podia fazer: estar o mais longe possível dali.

Virou-se, olhando em direção à rua, e disse:

"As coisas estão meio complicadas por aqui, Chloe. Depois nos falamos"

"Clark, eu--" protestou ela, porém, novamente em vão.

E Clark desligou o celular enquanto atravessava lentamente a rua, na medida em que carros da polícia e da imprensa se aglomeravam em frente ao Tribunal e ao Grant Hotel. Suspirou mais uma vez, ignorando completamente o circo que se instalava em Gotham e, determinado, resolveu voltar caminhando para Smallville até quando decidisse usar sua super-velocidade, já que não havia mais pressa e ninguém mais precisava dele, pretendendo usar o tempo que tinha a caminho de casa para refletir a respeito tudo o que estava lhe acontecendo, principalmente no que dizia respeito a Lois Lane.

----------------------------------------------------

Enquanto isso, Lois e Bruce, em meio ao saguão do Tribunal, desvencilharam-se gentilmente, e ela percebeu que alguma coisa estava errada. Olhou ao redor, e notou algo estranho.

"Onde está Clark?" perguntou, preocupada.

Bruce, que sequer ouviu o que ela disse, se virava para ver os paramédicos levarem o corpo de Chill coberto por um lençol para a ambulância em frente ao Tribunal, quando Rachel se aproximou:

"Você viu Clark?" perguntou-lhe Lois.

"Não" respondeu Rachel, confusa.

Mas Lois continuava a olhar ao redor, visivelmente preocupada, até que viu um movimento incomum em frente ao hotel do outro lado da rua.

"Bruce, vamos embora daqui" disse Rachel, enquanto Lois se afastava em direção à entrada do prédio.

"Clark, onde você está?" murmurou Lois, mordendo os lábios, cheia de aflição.

"Lois!" chamou Rachel aproximando-se dela com Bruce.

Lois se virou para vê-los, e sorriu-lhes amigavelmente, tentando disfarçar a tensão que lhe dominava por conta da estranha ausência de Clark.

"Vou levá-lo para casa" disse Dawes com o braço enganchado no de Bruce. "Quer vir junto?"

"Não. Tudo bem" disse Lois, que continuava a olhar ao redor, à procura de Clark. "Eu tenho que encontrar o meu... bom, o Clark" explicou, confusa.

Rachel sorriu, indiferente, e se virou para Bruce, que estava com o olhar perdido, completamente atribulado com todos aqueles acontecimentos.

Lois então o encarou, e lembrou de vê-lo exatamente daquele modo no dia do enterro de seus pais. Era como se o passado viesse à tona, e ela compreendia o que devia estar se passando na mente confusa e atordoada de Bruce, por mais que agora suas preocupações estivessem completamente voltadas para Clark.

"Tem certeza de que vai ficar bem?" perguntou, olhando-o nos olhos.

Ele a fitou, compreendendo sua aflição, e sem nada dizer, apenas balançou a cabeça, e um pequeno sorriso surgiu no canto de seus lábios.

Lois então novamente o abraçou, e disse:

"Falamos depois, ok?"

E ela se virou para Rachel. Sorriu-lhe um sorriso amistoso. Sabia que ele agora estava em boas mãos, afinal, aquela era a mulher que o amava tanto quanto um dia ela mesma acreditou que o amou.

Enquanto Rachel e Bruce iam embora, Lois continuava a procurar por Clark, e ao novamente ver o movimento em frente ao hotel do outro lado da rua, notou uns policiais examinando uma janela do quarto andar. Imaginando que era de lá que pretendiam matar Bruce, desconfiada da ausência de Clark, Lois correu o mais depressa possível para saber o que havia acontecido, com o coração apertado, esperando que ele estivesse bem.

----------------------------------------------------

_Pouco depois..._

Clark caminhava a alguns quarteirões acima, menos movimentados, e já bastante afastados do centro de Gotham, dominado por seus pensamentos e emoções conflituosas, quando, de repente, viu um carro passar por ele pela rua. Notou que era o mesmo carro que havia saído da mansão Wayne naquela manhã, e ao ver que se tratavam de Rachel e Bruce, acreditando que ele ainda estava atordoado e que alguma coisa ruim ainda podia acontecer, resolveu segui-los.

**_Continua..._**


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO X**

_Horas depois..._

"E ele disse aonde ia?" perguntou Lois a Chloe, falando de um telefone público em frente ao Grant Hotel, enquanto a movimentação já estava praticamente normalizada, e Alfred a observava de longe, próximo do Rolls Royce estacionado ao lado da calçada.

"Ele simplesmente desligou o celular. Estou há um tempão tentando falar com ele" respondeu Chloe.

Lois suspirou e respirou fundo, na tentativa de se acalmar.

"Muito bem" disse ela. "Pela descrição que você me deu, a tal Condessa já está presa. Ou seja, não há mais perigo algum--"

E Chloe, do outro lado da linha, olhava pelo monitor do computador no Planeta Diário, a ficha aberta na tela da criminosa londrina Regina Doomsdale, vulgarmente conhecida como "Condessa", assassina profissional, e que era exatamente a mulher que Clark surpreendeu no quarto de hotel, enquanto Lois continuava:

"Provavelmente ele chegou bem a tempo de impedi-la de atirar em Bruce. Então, onde mais ele pode ter ido?"

"Não faço a menor idéia" respondeu Chloe, sincera, que não havia ainda mencionado à prima o fato de que Bruce pensou em matar Chill, conforme Clark a havia alertado antes.

Lois então olhou para Alfred.

"Engraçado, pois não acho que ele tenha voltado para a mansão" comentou, intuitiva, não apenas pelo fato de terem ligado pouco antes para lá e descoberto que ninguém atendia, nem mesmo Bruce que já havia saído do Tribunal com Rachel há um bom tempo.

"Não se preocupe, Lois" disse Chloe, tentando confortar a prima. "Clark sabe se cuidar"

"Ah, não sabe mesmo!" exclamou ela, irritada. "Precisava vê-lo em Suicide Slum... Se eu não estivesse lá--"

"Olha, Lois, notícia ruim corre rápido" interrompeu Chloe, que embora estivesse preocupada com Clark, tinha certeza de que ele estava bem. "Por que não volta com Alfred para a mansão e depois vemos o que acontece?"

"Priminha, você sabe bem que esperar não é meu forte" retrucou Lois, indignada com a paciência de Chloe.

"Sim, eu sei... e como sei" concordou Chloe. "Mas você tem uma sugestão melhor?"

"Chloe, você não entende--" protestou Lois.

"Olha, faça o que eu estou dizendo" interrompeu Chloe, certa de que não havia motivo para preocupação. "Tenho certeza de que ele está bem"

Houve um silêncio, até que Lois disse:

"Talvez você tenha razão... Mas quero que fique bem claro que não é _com ele_ que eu estou preocupada" corrigiu. "É com o que ele pode fazer, afinal, tratando-se do Smallville, já sabe, não é mesmo?"

Chloe sorriu.

"Lois, falamos depois"

E não se dando por satisfeita, na certeza, porém, de que nada mais podia fazer, Lois desligou o telefone e olhou para Alfred, aparentemente mais tranqüilo ao saber que Bruce estava bem e na companhia de Rachel.

"Bom, acho que não nos resta muito a fazer exceto voltarmos para a mansão" disse ela, aproximando-se dele.

Percebendo a aflição de Lois, o mordomo disse, referindo-se a Bruce:

"Ele está bem, Srta. Lane"

Lois o encarou, e desejou realmente acreditar naquelas palavras.

"Espero que sim" disse ela, referindo-se a Clark.

----------------------------------------------------

_Pouco depois..._

Clark seguia velozmente o carro de Rachel na rodovia principal de Gotham, quando, subitamente, viu o veículo sair de forma abrupta da pista para entrar numa rampa de saída a uma via alternativa de acesso.

Preocupado, ele parou no acostamento e observou confuso a mudança repentina de rota, e continuou a segui-los, até que percebeu que o conduzido atravessava agora ruas estreitas e escuras de um lugar desolado e muito diferente do suntuoso centro de Gotham. Eram as docas.

Foi então que Clark viu o carro de Rachel Dawes parar em frente a um clube, e não muito longe deles, ele também parou próximo a um beco e tentou descobrir o que estava acontecendo, usando sua super-audição.

"Todo mundo sabe onde encontrar Falcone" disse Rachel a Bruce, gesticulando em direção ao clube. "Mas ninguém pode fazer nada, pois é _ele _que mantém os maus no poder e os bons à mercê do medo. E quais as chances de Gotham quando _alguém bom_ nada faz?"

Clark se virou para ver o clube, enquanto Rachel e Bruce ainda conversavam no carro:

"Não sou um dos bons" corrigiu Bruce, ao perceber que Rachel o incluía entre as pessoas boas de Gotham. "Chill tirou isso de mim"

"O quê quer dizer com isso?" indagou ela, confusa.

E Bruce tirou do bolso do casaco a arma.

"Eu mesmo ia matá-lo" explicou.

Clark observava de longe, e imaginava se devia fazer alguma coisa, já que não confiava em Wayne, mas tanto quanto este, surpreendeu-se ao quando Rachel o esbofeteou na face.

Ao ver que Bruce não reagiu, ela o esbofeteou novamente, e olhando-o firmemente nos olhos, disse:

"Seu pai teria vergonha de você"

Clark enrugou a testa, na certa tão surpreso quanto Bruce, até que o viu descer do carro, que simplesmente desapareceu rua acima. Observou-o então agora sozinho, parado no asfalto molhado, olhando a arma nas mãos, e logo depois atirá-la contra as águas escuras da baía.

Confuso, Clark ficou imaginando o que Wayne pretendia fazer, quando o viu se virar e caminhar em direção ao clube.

"Cai fora, garoto!" exclamou um dos leões de chácara.

Bruce tirou do bolso um maço de dinheiro e lhe entregou metade.

Foi então que Clark o viu entrar no clube, e correu ao seu encalço.

"Ei, quem pensa que é?" indagou o outro segurança para Clark que se atravessava à sua frente, enquanto o anterior acompanhava Bruce para dentro do estabelecimento. "Não pode ir entrando assim--"

E Clark o encarou, e depois olhou para dentro do lugar. Usou sua visão de raio-x e descobriu que o lugar estava repleto de pessoas, a maioria armada, e Bruce se aproximava de um mesa aos fundos, onde provavelmente estava Carmine Falcone.

"Cai fora!" exclamou o segurança, indignado com sua indiferença enquanto o empurrava pelas escadas.

Clark deu um passo para trás, fitando-o nos olhos, e antes de pensar em reagir, olhou novamente para o interior do clube, não muito certo da reação de Bruce ao vê-lo ali, e decidiu esperar do lado de fora, acompanhando todo o movimento de dentro do lugar porta afora, preparado, porém, para usar seus poderes a qualquer momento, caso necessário.

"O jovem garoto rico. Sem armas? Sinto-me insultado" disse Falcone, enquanto Bruce estava parado em frente à sua mesa e era revistado com uma faca apontada para ele.

"Não preciso de armas" retrucou Wayne, sentando-se à sua frente.

"Claro que precisa"

E um dos capangas de Falcone apontou o cano de um revólver contra a cabeça de Bruce, enquanto os demais freqüentadores no clube apenas ignoravam a situação, como se fosse algo bastante comum.

Clark aproximou-se novamente da porta do clube, pronto para entrar, quando ouviu Falcone rir:

"Dinheiro nada vale por aqui. O medo sim"

"Ei, cai fora, garotão!" disse novamente o segurança para Clark, que dessa vez, com um pequeno empurrão com as pontas dos dedos, o fez cair para trás, bater a cabeça e desmaiar.

Ao entrar no clube, da porta de entrada, Clark viu um dos capangas de Falcone jogar o maço de dinheiro que Bruce lhe dera antes sobre seu colo, fazendo desfeita após o comentário do arrogante mafioso.

"Você podia apenas ter me mandado um bilhete de agradecimento" continuou Falcone.

"Eu não vim aqui para agradecer" disse Bruce com frieza, fitando-o nos olhos. "Vim mostrar que nem todos em Gotham têm medo de você"

E Falcone riu, enquanto Clark observava calmamente a tudo do outro lado do bar, já não muito certo se devia intervir, expondo-se e colocando a vida de Wayne em perigo.

"Ei!" chamou o barman.

Clark se virou para vê-lo.

"Vai beber alguma coisa?"

Enquanto isso, Falcone ainda ria da petulância de Bruce:

"Apenas os que não me conhecem" disse ele. "Mas devo admitir que você tem colhões, garoto. Só que esse lugar não é pra você. Não jogamos limpo por aqui--"

E Bruce o encarava com firmeza, enquanto o mafioso continuava:

"Agora, volte para sua bela mansão, para seus lençóis de cetim, que eu mando alguém para confortá-lo--"

"Você não se veste tão bem para um cafetão" desafiou Bruce, enquanto Falcone acendia um charuto e o encarava com olhar inexpressivo.

"Sente falta da mamãe e do papai?" perguntou, após uma longa baforada. "Pois fique sabendo que se resolver voltar aqui, vou mandá-lo para junto deles" concluiu, levantando-se e saindo do clube acompanhado por seus capangas.

Clark disfarçou inclinando-se sobre o bar enquanto o mafioso passava por ele, e depois se virou para ver Bruce aos fundos do clube, que não o percebeu enquanto era escoltado para fora do clube pelos seguranças, que o atiraram contra a calçada.

Ao sair do clube, ao topo das escadas, Clark viu ao seu lado dois seguranças do estabelecimento tentando reanimar o que ele havia feito desmaiar instantes antes e, à sua frente, Bruce, que se levantava desajeitado, enquanto observava Falcone entrar em sua limusine e seguir rua acima.

Enquanto se ajeitava, três vândalos passaram por Bruce, mas simplesmente desviaram dele.

"Não se preocupe. Ninguém vai se meter com você" disse uma voz vinda da escuridão próxima a alguns containers de carga do outro lado da rua.

Bruce se virou para ver quem era, e notou que se tratava de um mendigo tentando se aquecer junto a uma fogueira improvisada.

"Vestido desse jeito por aqui--" continuou ele enquanto Bruce se aproximava, e Clark descia as escadas do clube, observando-os de longe, confuso quanto ao que se passava com o jovem e atordoado bilionário. "Significa que você quer provar alguma coisa. E quando alguém quer provar alguma coisa, é porque é perigoso"

Pensativo, Bruce tirou do bolso a carteira e removeu dela todo o dinheiro que tinha, atirando-a contra a fogueira, e entregando o maço de notas de dinheiro ao mendigo.

Não muito longe dali, Clark enrugou a testa, imaginando se Wayne pretendia fazer o que ele pensava que faria.

"Pra quê isso?" indagou o mendigo.

"Seu casaco" disse Bruce, tirando a gravata e jogando-a também às chamas da fogueira.

Sem pestanejar, o mendigo aceitou o dinheiro e tirou o casaco apressadamente, imaginando se o estranho mudaria de idéia.

Bruce também tirou seu casaco e quando se preparava para jogá-lo na fogueira, o mendigo o impediu:

"Deixe-me ficar com ele. É um bom casaco"

Bruce e o mendigo trocaram os casacos, e enquanto vestia as vestes sujas e desgarradas do sem-teto, advertiu-o:

"Cuidado com quem o vir com ele. Vão estar à minha procura"

"Quem?" perguntou o mendigo.

"Todo mundo" respondeu Wayne, sorrindo.

Menos incongruente com seu "novo" casaco, Bruce caminhou em direção ao containers de carga, dando as costas para a nefasta Gotham City, quando, de repente, ouviu alguém chamá-lo:

"Espere!"

Bruce parou, e lentamente se virou para ver quem era.

"Clark?" indagou, surpreso e confuso, olhando ao redor, imaginando se Lois também estava por perto.

"Não se preocupe" disse Clark. "Ela não está aqui"

Bruce balançou a cabeça, satisfeito por Lois não vê-lo naquele estado deplorável, pois, mais do que o casaco de um mendigo, não estava preparado para encará-la depois de quase cometer o maior erro de sua vida.

"Ela também não sabe o que aconteceu no Tribunal" completou Clark, como se tivesse lido seus pensamentos, enquanto se aproximava dele, e o mendigo, desconfiado, afastava-se o mais depressa que podia dos dois.

Bruce sorriu enquanto Clark o examinava.

"Então imagino que você já sabe o que estou fazendo" disse ele, tão determinado quanto achava que estava quando pensou matar Joe Chill naquela manhã.

"Fugir não vai levar a nada"

"E quem disse que estou fugindo?" indagou Wayne, enigmático.

Clark suspirou.

"Pode me fazer um favor, Kent?" pediu Bruce, fazendo uma pausa, enquanto Clark consentia com seu silêncio. "Cuide bem da Lois"

E Clark permaneceu imóvel e calado.

"Cuidarei" disse ele.

Bruce sorriu, e enquanto se virava para ir embora, viu que um navio preparava-se para zarpar, quando então correu o mais rápido que podia para embarcar clandestinamente.

Estranhamente, a intuição de Clark era que de que não devia impedi-lo, e que algum dia voltaria a vê-lo. Sorriu um sorriso amargo ao imaginar que muito provavelmente, quando isso acontecesse, ambos já não seriam mais os mesmos.

**_Continua..._**


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO XI**

_Dois dias depois, no Planeta Diário..._

Chloe lia a manchete do dia do Gotham Globe pela Internet quando Clark surgiu à sua frente.

"Queria falar comigo?" perguntou ele.

"Ficou sabendo que Regina Doomsdale vai ficar sob custódia da Polícia Federal?" perguntou ele.

"Como assim?" indagou Clark, confuso. "E a tentativa de assassinato contra Bruce Wayne? Isso não vai ser investigado pelas autoridades de Gotham?"

"Por incrível que pareça, não há provas suficientes do que ela fazia naquele quarto de hotel, apesar da sofisticada arma que estava com ela--" explicou Chloe, observando a reação de Clark, que se sentou à sua frente, pensativo.

"Então eu estraguei tudo. Se tivesse entrado lá com um policial--"

"Não ia fazer muita diferença, pois o FBI e a Interpol estão atrás dela há muito tempo, e não iriam mesmo deixar ela ser processada pelas autoridades estaduais por um mero crime de porte de arma quando ela pode sofrer penas ainda maiores na seara federal e internacional" interrompeu ela.

"Bom, ainda temos a ligação de Maxwell Jensen" lembrou Clark. "Ainda é alguma coisa, não é? E quem sabe a polícia de Metropolis pode colocar as mãos em Mannheim ao descobrir que ele está por trás da tentativa de assassinato de Bruce ao fazer o acordo com Joe Chill--"

"Dessa vez, Mannheim foi mais rápido. A polícia de Metrópolis concluiu que Maxwell Jensen estava em Suicide Slum para comprar drogas e foi supostamente morto e jogado na Baía Hobb por seu traficante. Os capangas de Mannheim até arrumaram um laranja para se passar pelo tal traficante, o qual, aliás, também foi morto hoje cedo numa briga na prisão. Logo, não há nada que evidencie a ligação de Regina 'Condessa' Doomsdale com Bruno 'Ugly' Mannheim exceto seus apelidos extravagantes--" disse Chloe, enrugando a testa ao terminar a frase.

"Não dá pra acreditar" disse Clark, com o olhar perdido. "Quer dizer que ninguém quer saber o que uma assassina profissional fazia na janela do prédio em frente ao Tribunal de Justiça de Gotham City com um rifle com mira de longo alcance?"

"Parece que os assassinatos cometidos pela Condessa em outros três estados são muito mais importantes" disse Chloe, e ao ver o quanto Clark estava indignado, completou: "Talvez isso não seja totalmente ruim, já que de um jeito ou de outro ela vai acabar atrás das grades... Tudo bem que agora ela vai receber um tratamento 'digno de seu nobre título de Condessa' sendo transferida para a carcerária federal, mas vai pagar pelo que fez"

Clark nada disse, e Chloe continuou:

"Veja pelo lado bom, você conseguiu impedi-la de matar Bruce Wayne"

"E Mannheim vai continuar solto" disse ele.

"A menos que Regina resolva entregá-lo, o que acho pouco provável, já que ela tem a reputação de não entregar o nome dos seus contatos--"

"Se Mannheim é como Falcone, e do pouco que eu vi do que ele é capaz de fazer em Gotham, acho que ele vai continuar impune" discordou Clark.

Chloe enrugou a testa, confusa.

"Puxa Clark, não sabia que Gotham City iria afetá-lo tanto assim"

Clark a encarou nos olhos. Ela não fazia idéia de como a cidade das sombras o havia afetado.

"Não devíamos deixar homens como Mannheim fazer com Metrópolis e com o resto do mundo o que Falcone faz com Gotham" comentou ele, ainda lembrando da conversa de Falcone com Bruce no clube.

Chloe ficou silento por um tempo, sem saber o que dizer. Imaginava apenas que o amigo havia passado por maus bocados, até que finalmente disse, tentando confortá-lo:

"Por ora não podemos fazer nada, Cark. Mas tenho certeza de que um dia eles ainda serão pegos... Enquanto existirem pessoas boas e decentes dispostas a fazer alguma coisa para mudar"

Silente, Clark esperava que a amiga estivesse certa, afinal, nunca imaginou a que nível a criminalidade e a corrupção poderiam corromper uma cidade inteira, tal como viu acontecer em Gotham.

Felizmente, Chloe estava certa, pensava ele, e lembrando do gesto de Bruce ao jogar a arma na Baía em Gotham, e ficar face a face com a realidade de sua cidade, acreditava que ele ainda seria um dos bons.

"Sabe, tem uma coisa que você ainda não me contou--" disse Chloe, subitamente, enquanto o examinava do outro lado da sua mesa de trabalho, e Clark levantou os olhos para vê-la. "Como foram as coisas com o 'sinistro' Bruce Wayne?"

"Como assim?" perguntou ele, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

Chloe sorriu.

"Qual é, Clark" disse ela. "Não me venha com essa. Ninguém tem notícias dele há mais de dois dias, e depois do incidente no Tribunal você sumiu o dia todo. Alguma coisa me diz que você sabe onde ele está"

Pensativo, e com o olhar perdido, Clark apenas respondeu:

"Digamos que ele está descobrindo a si mesmo"

Confusa, Chloe sorriu, e resolveu que não adiantava perguntar o que o amigo queria dizer com aquilo, apenas imaginando se voltaria a ouvir falar no jovem bilionário.

----------------------------------------------------

_Enquanto isso, na Penitenciária de Blackgate, em Gotham City..._

Regina Doomsdale, vestida num uniforme laranja, com algemas nas mãos e nos pés, era escoltada por dois guardas em direção ao helicóptero da polícia federal, enquanto a Procuradora do Estado assinava os papéis para sua transferência com o Promotor Distrital Larry Finch.

Sem que ninguém percebesse, porém, enquanto Regina era conduzida para o interior do transporte, um dos guardas de vigilância do concentrado prisional, discretamente, colocava um dispositivo por debaixo da cauda do helicóptero.

Assim que a transferência da Condessa estava acertada entre as autoridades local e federal, o helicóptero levantou vôo, e quando já estava há alguns quilômetros da ilha Blackgate, houve uma grande explosão, e o transporte prisional foi completamente consumido numa enorme bola de fogo antes que seus estilhaços caíssem sobre as águas da Baía.

Horrorizado, e com o olhar perdido, o Promotor Finch apenas balbucionou:

"Ah, meu Deus!"

----------------------------------------------------

_Em Metrópolis..._

Bruno Mannheim almoçava animadamente com alguns sócios em um dos seus restaurantes, quando um dos seus capangas se inclinou e sussurrou próximo de sua orelha:

"Está feito, chefe"

O mafioso sorriu, satisfeito, e levantando a taça com vinho, disse:

"Vamos brindar aos nossos novos negócios em Gotham City!"

**_Continua..._**


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPÍTULO XII**

_Mais tarde, em Smallville..._

Lois estava pensativa olhando pela janela do apartamento no Talon, quando ouviu alguém bater à porta semi-aberta. Virou-se para ver quem era, e notou que se tratava de Clark, que lhe sorriu, segurando um ramalhete de flores.

"Soube que voltou hoje" disse ele, referindo-se ao fato dela ter ficado aqueles dois dias em Gotham, esperando notícias de Bruce.

Indiferente, ela caminhou até o sofá e continuou a arrumar uma mochila com roupas.

"Vai a algum lugar?" perguntou ele, curioso e preocupado, enquanto se aproximava.

"Vou passar uns dias com o General" disse ela, friamente, fechando o zíper, enquanto Clark lhe estendia os lírios. "Pra quê isso?" perguntou ela, olhando para as flores.

"Meu pedido de desculpas por ter ido embora de Gotham sem avisar" disse ele.

Lois sorriu. Era o primeiro sorriso desde que ele estava ali, mas nem por isso era o seu sorriso mais agradável. Ela estava visivelmente chateada. E Clark imaginava que era por causa do desaparecimento de Bruce.

"Não seja bobo, Smallville!" exclamou ela, sorrindo e lhe dando as costas, ignorando completamente os lírios enquanto caminhava até o balcão da cozinha para se servir de um pouco de café. "Você é livre pra fazer o que bem quiser"

"Mas é que--"

"Além do mais, não precisa me dar satisfações" interrompeu ela.

"Eu sei, só que eu devia pelo menos--"

"Olha--" interrompeu novamente Lois, olhando-o nos olhos.

Houve uma longa pausa, enquanto Clark esperava que Lois completasse a frase, até que ela finalmente disse:

"Tudo bem. Eu vou dizer"

E Clark a ouvia atentamente.

"Fiquei muito preocupada por você ter sumido daquele jeito. Afinal, somos um time, não é mesmo? Pelo menos, é o que devíamos ser. E você jogou sujo comigo, Smallville. E como! A começar pelo fato de que devia ter me acordado no dia da audiência de Chill ao invés de decidir fazer tudo por sua própria conta"

Clark então sorriu, e sem entender aquele sorriso, Lois enrugou a testa, enquanto tomava um gole do café.

"Ficou mesmo preocupada?" perguntou ele.

Lois então colocou a caneca sobre a mesa, e cruzou os braços, enrugando a testa, enquanto o fitava.

"Claro que fiquei, Smallville! É meio óbvio, não acha? Afinal, o que eu ia dizer à Sra. Kent caso acontecesse alguma coisa com você?"

Clark sorriu.

"Claro que depois de voltar à mansão Wayne depois de toda aquela confusão no Tribunal, a Chloe, e pelo menos ela sim teve o bom senso de me ligar pra dar satisfações, disse que você estava bem e que tudo tinha dado certo" completou ela, pegando novamente a caneca da mesa.

Depois de um longo silêncio, Lois olhava para a bebida, enquanto Clark a encarava com atenção e curiosidade.

"O quê foi?" perguntou ela, ao perceber que ele a observava.

"Nada" respondeu ele.

E de repente, Lois sentiu que havia falado demais o que sentia para Clark, de modo que resolveu mudar imediatamente de assunto:

"Alfred ligou hoje cedo" disse ela.

Clark arqueou as sobrancelhas.

Claro, pensou ele. Lois ainda estava preocupada com Bruce. Afinal, ela o amava.

"Notícias de Bruce?" indagou.

Lois sorriu.

"Ele ligou pra dizer que estava bem e que não sabia quando voltava" respondeu ela.

Clark balançou a cabeça, certo de que, pelo modo como o viu partir, não voltaria tão cedo.

"Acho que ele vai ficar um bom tempo fora" completou Lois, como se tivesse lido os pensamentos de Clark.

"Também acho" concordou ele.

Ela então o encarou, desconfiada.

"Está sabendo de alguma coisa, Smallville?"

"Não. De modo algum" respondeu ele.

E ela continuou a fitá-lo, não se dando por satisfeita.

"Ele, pelo menos, disse onde está?" indagou Clark.

"Não" respondeu Lois, agora com o olhar perdido.

Clark suspirou, enquanto observava a preocupação de Lois.

"Aquela noite, na mansão Wayne, você disse que tem Bruce apenas como um amigo" disse Clark, confuso, porém certo de que precisava fazê-lo. "Tem certeza? Afinal, eu olho pra você, e a forma como se preocupa com ele--"

Lois sorriu.

"Sabe, Smallville, vou dizer uma coisa: se você não parar com isso, vou começar a achar que está com ciúmes"

"Claro que não, eu, bem, er--" balbuciou ele.

"Tudo bem, não precisa ruborizar. Eu só estava brincando! Afinal, até parece!" ironizou ela.

E Clark sorriu. Ela não fazia idéia do quanto estava certa.

"A verdade é que... ele foi meu melhor amigo quando precisei" disse ela, com serenidade, enquanto Clark a observava. "E sempre vai ser, de modo que, não tem como não me preocupar com ele"

Clark se aproximou de Lois, e tocou seu ombro com a mão:

"Ele vai ficar bem" disse.

De repente, Lois começou a balançar a cabeça, e um pequeno sorriso surgiu no canto dos seus lábios, e antes que ele perguntasse o que era, ela disse:

"Claro que vai"

E ela continuou, olhando-o nos olhos:

"Eu senti que ele estava meio que... perdido, sem rumo"

Clark a encarou, surpreso, já não tanto mais pela preocupação de Lois com Bruce, mas pela sua confiança em falar-lhe abertamente sobre aquilo, como da vez em que Lucy esteve em Smallville, e ela lhe revelou detalhes do conturbado relacionamento com a irmã.

Ele então sorriu, e na tentativa de confortá-la, disse:

"Mas tenho certeza de que ele ainda é dos bons"

Lois se virou para vê-lo e também sorriu.

Embora não entendesse o que ele queria dizer com aquilo, sentiu que era a coisa mais reconfortante que alguém podia lhe dizer naquele momento. E enquanto olhava para Clark, sentiu uma paz no coração que não conseguia entender.

Desconcertada, com aquele estranho sentimento, Lois balançou a cabeça, confusa, aproximou-se dele, pegou as flores e caminhou até o sofá. Clark se virou para vê-la, e se surpreendeu quando ela jogou a pesada mochila para ele.

"Vamos, Smallville!" exclamou ela. "Ajude-me a levar as coisas para o carro!"

Clark enrugou a testa, e enquanto a acompanhava até a porta, perguntou, curioso:

"Vai ficar muito tempo fora?"

Lois se virou para vê-lo, e sorriu:

"Mal estou saindo e já está planejando comemorar, Smallville?" indagou. "Não crie expectativas. É só uma semana!"

Clark sorriu, e quando ela lhe deu as costas e saiu porta afora, pensou: aquela era a Lois de sempre, e já não via a hora dela voltar.

**FIM**


End file.
